Confused Couples
by Raniatlw
Summary: Sequel to To Touch. The Epilogue. Everything comes to a close. EvanWanda, PietroAmara, LanceJeanMichealRahne. Do not need to read To Touch to read this. Please R&R!Chapter 23 is new!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: After the events of To Touch, the mansion is planning a big wedding for Scott and Rogue and Kitty and Kurt, all while Wanda has to deal with her love life. A Wanda centered fic. Wanda/Evan/Lance, Pietro/Amara, Jean/Micheal/Rahne. Don't need to read To Touch to read this. PLease R&R! ******

**A/N:** Here, finally, is the sequel to touch. Now you really don't need to read To Touch to understand what's going on. All you need to know is that Scott and Rogue are getting married and so are Kitty and Kurt. Evan and Wanda are now together, after Lance left Wanda. And I have an OC named Michael, who at the moment is with Jean. Michael also has a friendly relationship with Rahne. Also Pietro and Amara have become quite close.  
  
Yeah, it would be much easier if you have read To Touch but its 48 chapters long, so I understand if you don't want to.  
  
Anyways, let me know what you think.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 1:  
**  
"And ah was thinking of blue and white..." Rogue trailed off as she noticed her friend, Wanda, was not listening to a word she was saying. "Wanda, hey Wanda! Are ya even listening ta meh?" Rogue asked in exasperation while snapping her fingers in Wanda's face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Wanda said coming out of her trance.  
  
"Ah asked if ya were listening ta meh. But ah obviously have mah answer," Rogue told her.  
  
"No, I wasn't listening. How can I listen to you when I just got a letter from Lance. The first one in a year, I might add, that says he's coming back," Wanda said, thoroughly frustrated.  
  
"Did he ever give ya ah reason why he stopped writing ta ya?" Rogue asked now sympathetic, while looking through wedding dress catalogues.  
  
The two girls were sitting in Rogue and Scott's room. Wanda was supposed to be helping Rogue out with the plans for Rogue and Kitty's double wedding.  
  
But Wanda, reading Lance's letter just before meeting with Rogue, couldn't concentrate on anything else.  
  
"No, nothing whatsoever. We were writing back and forth and then suddenly his letters just stopped coming," Wanda confided.  
  
Flashback-  
  
Lance turned around so that he stood in front of her, "Hey don't be like that," he said soothingly, "I won't be gone forever. And we can still talk to each other."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "It's my grandma's phone number and address in Florida. See you can write to me anytime," he slipped the paper into her hand.  
  
Then Wanda did something she normally wouldn't do, she impulsively pulled him into a big hug. Lance hugged her back tightly.  
  
End Flashback-  
  
Wanda had been sad and confused when Lance had stopped writing to her. And it couldn't have been at a worse time. Apocalypse had just been released and she had to deal with her father disappearing as well as Lance dropping out of existence.  
  
And then came the time when they had to assemble teams to go after Apocalypse. That was the first time she had seen Evan in his new form. She was very depressed at the time.  
  
But with the downfall of Apocalypse, Evan had decided to stay at the mansion and soon with his lighthearted, goofy ways he had managed to make Wanda smile. They were together all the time and eventually Wanda realized that she was truly happy and that she loved Evan as much as he loved her.  
  
Then came the news that the Professor had a way for Evan to control his power and turn back to the way he was before his mutation went overboard. That had been a day of celebration.  
  
Then came even more happiness when Rogue and Scott and Kitty and Kurt had announced their engagements.  
  
With all the excitement she had all but forgotten about Lance.  
  
Until now, that is.  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter anymore," Rogue commented, "Ya moved on wit' Evan. And might ah add, ya two make such ah cute couple. Ah don't care what Pietro says."  
  
Wanda laughed for the first time that day, "Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
But it still nagged at her. Why did he write to her as if they hadn't actually stopped writing to each other? In the letter it said he planned to explain everything. But what was there to explain? It confused the hell out of Wanda.  
  
"But I still don't like it," Wanda voiced her confusion.  
  
"Don't like what?" a voice came from the doorway where the door was standing wide open.  
  
"Oh hey Evan!" Rogue greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," he said stepping into the room, "What's up?"  
  
"Here why don't we go to our room and I'll tell you," Wanda said, while getting off of Rogue's bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of Rogue's room and into theirs.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Evan asked concernedly.  
  
"Nothings wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?" Wanda asked nervously.  
  
"Because I know you. And I know that look," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking straight at her panicked face.  
  
She took a deep breath and then let it out, "I got a letter today..."  
  
"Really from who?" Evan asked curiously.  
  
"Lance," Wanda said quickly.  
  
Evan knew the history between Wanda and Lance, though it wasn't because she had told him, it was because Rogue and Scott thought they should inform him. But she knew that he knew. She just didn't know what he thought about it.  
  
"So how is he?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Fine...I guess," Wanda replied, unsure of how to answer.  
  
"Good, good. So what does he say?" Evan asked casually; he was curious but he didn't want to pry.  
  
"He told me he was coming back to see me," Wanda blurted out, wondering what his reaction would be.  
  
"Oh," Evan said contemplating what she had told him. He knew that they had a thing for each other the year before, and that they had promised to keep in touch. But he also knew that Lance had abruptly cut off contact with her and that was why he had found Wanda a little depressed when he had returned back to the Mansion.  
  
"So he thinks he can just come back into her life and take her away from me, just like that. Well I don't think so," he thought.  
  
"Oh. That's all?" Wanda asked unsurely.  
  
"Yeah. He's coming back for a visit. I think Todd, Fred and Pietro will all be happy to see him," Evan replied.  
  
"Yeah they will," Wanda replied, staring off into space.  
  
"But will you?" Evan thought.  
  
"Will I?" Wanda also thought.

* * *

Ok this may be a little confusing so I'll give you a little timeline.  
  
All the stuff in to touch goes first, except for the epilogue. The whole Scott and Pietro chasing Rogue thing.  
  
And then the Apocalypse stuff happens. Pretty much the same as in the show except Lance isn't there. And now Evan, Pyro, Remy and Collusus have joined the X-men.  
  
Wanda and Evan fall in love.  
  
And then about a year later it's Rogue, Pietro, and Kurt's graduation (the epilogue) where we find out who's engaged to who.  
  
And now about a half a year after the epilogue of to touch Rogue and Kitty are planning their weddings. And that takes us to this chapter.  
  
So if you'd like to know what their ages are here they are:  
  
Rogue, Wanda, Evan, Kurt, Pietro, Fred: 19  
  
Scott, Jean, Michael, Lance: 20  
  
Kitty: 18  
  
Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Jubilee, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam: about 17  
  
Jamie: 15  
  
John, Remy, Piotr are about 22.  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope I didn't confuse you too much.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 2:  
**  
"One more store. Please Pietro," Amara begged.  
  
"No. No more, Amara, we've been here for 8 hours," Pietro whined.  
  
"But this is the last one, I promise," the 17 year old girl said, while pulling on his arm towards The Gap.  
  
"That's what you said 2 hours ago," Pietro complained, letting himself be guided into the preppy store, "I'm beginning to think your word means nothing."  
  
"Of course it does. I promised you I wouldn't buy that jeans miniskirt, and I didn't, did I?" Amara countered.  
  
"No you didn't. But that's because I reminded you that we live with a perverted psycho pyromaniac," Pietro said grudgingly.  
  
"Aw... St. John's not that bad," Amara defended, as she looked through a rack of tank tops, "He's kind of cute actually."  
  
Pyro, Gambit and Colossus had all eventually joined the X-men after the Apocalypse incident. Leaving Magneto with Sabertooth and Mastermind. The Professor believed he was out recruiting new mutants for his cause.  
  
Pyro had had a crush on Amara ever since he had seen her fire up in a training session. He was pretty much obsessed with her now. And he tried insistently to get her to go out with him.  
  
"Cute? He bugs you non-stop. How can you even remotely like him?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It's nice to get a little attention once and awhile," she replied starting to get annoyed with his attitude.  
  
"Even if it's not from the person I want, but..." she thought, sneaking a glance at Pietro who looked a little angry, "I wish you were mad because you're jealous and not because you're overprotective."  
  
"Stay away from him. I don't trust him one bit," Pietro told her, bringing her abruptly out of her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me. I can hang out with anyone I want. You can't tell me what to do," she said, anger building up at his apparent command. She put down the things she had wanted to purchase and abruptly walked out of the store, without another word to Pietro.  
  
Pietro stared after her and then finally realized how he sounded. "Amara wait!" he yelled after her, causing people to turn and stare.  
  
Then he sped after her and was at her side a second later. She was standing in front of the malls water fountain.  
  
"Look, Amara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you what to do. It's just that..." he trailed off.  
  
"It's just what?" she demanded, still fuming. When he didn't answer her she told him, "Fine, whatever, I'm going home." She turned around again, heading in the direction of her bus stop.  
  
He grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could go any further.  
  
"It's just that Pyro, he's crazy, psycho. I have no idea what goes on in his head. But I can tell you its nothing good," he told her and she turned around to look at him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Oh Pietro. You don't have to worry about me," she said, taking his arm and hugging it, "I'm not interested in him at all."  
  
Pietro exhaled his breath, relief washing over him, "Really? Good. You're too good for him Amara."  
  
"Thanks Pietro. You're such a sweetie," she said affectionately, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The chaste little kiss had a strange affect on Pietro. His skin was tingling from the brief touch of her lips and was quite possibly craving for more.  
  
He looked down at her and noticed her reddened cheeks and he felt his own start to heat up.  
  
"Umm...why don't we go home now," Amara told him trying to alleviate the awkwardness.  
  
"Ok sure," he replied.

* * *

So this was a short little chapter letting us see Amara and Pietro's relationship. Just to let you know I love Pyro, so that was not meant to be Pyro bashing. It's Pietro who doesn't like him.  
  
Next chapter will definitely be longer with Lance and more Wanda/Evan.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
Pyro Lady: Weird?? Well ok I expected that. I'm a big fan of Scott/Rogue stories. That's why they're together. To Touch, the prequel to this was all about him winning her over. So that's why they are together in this story. And Evan aka Spyke can throw out bone spikes from his body and recently he can shoot out flaming spikes. Thanks for the review!  
  
Idypebsaby: Thanks for the review! Lance will be in the next chapter. And Rogue and Kitty are having a double wedding.  
  
Rogue14: Sorry for making you wait. Been real busy. Anyways nice to see you waited. Thanks!  
  
TheSouthernBelle: Thanks for the compliments. I really like Wanda's character too. She'll definitely be in the next chapter. I'm glad to see someone else like Evan. I've seen way too much Evan bashing. Thanks for the review!  
  
Taishoku Kurayami: Wow your new name is so hard to spell. LOL. So what does it mean?? And thanks for reading.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks. I thought I might have confused people even more when I tried to explain things. But I guess I didn't too much. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
More to come soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys! So sorry for not updating, hope you can forgive me. And here's the next chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 3:**

"Lance, honey, don't do this," Lance's grandmother cried out, as she helplessly watched on as Lance packed away his belongings.

"Don't do what? Leave? Why shouldn't I? You've been lying to me and manipulating my life since the second I got here," he replied, angrily.

"Listen to me Lance. I did what I did to keep you safe," she told him.

"I just can't believe you hid her letters from me, their letters from me. They're my friends. Did you even mail the ones I asked you too?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Those people, they're the reason why you've graduated from high school at the age of 20. They've been screwing up your life. At least here you have a chance. And you've been doing great. Don't you understand? I just want what's best for you."

She started to cry and Lance let out a sigh of exasperation as he patted the old woman on the shoulder awkwardly. He hated when people cried.

"I do understand, Grandma. But you need to know that everything that's happened to me is my fault and no one else's," he told her.

"You still don't have to go," she replied.

"Yes I do," he said, turning back to his suitcase, "Besides I've already sent them a letter telling them I'm coming."

"Will you ever come back to visit me?" she asked unsurely.

"Of course I will," he said, hugging her.

"Alright then. I'll be downstairs. When you're ready to leave for your train come say bye to me first," she told him, leaving his room and closing the door behind her.

He watched her leave the room and then went back to folding his clothes and putting them in his suitcase.

He felt bad about leaving his Grandmother alone. But he couldn't help feeling eager to get back to Bayville. He missed the guys, even Pietro. He also missed Kitty and Rogue. But most of all he missed Wanda.

"God, she must hate me right now," Lance thought. "I hope I can make everything right."

* * *

"You guys. It's getting really late. Can't we do all this tomorrow?" Wanda asked, tiredly. "Evan is waiting for me."

"Is he now?" Kitty exclaimed, giggling at the insinuations behind her words.

"Oh for Gods sake. I'm leaving now," Wanda said, exasperated.

"Ok go. We'll continue tha planning first thing tomorrow morning," Rogue planned.

"Oh joy," Wanda said sarcastically.

Kitty and Rogue both laughed at their friend, who glared at them in response.

"Hey, and maybe Jean can be here too. You know she is a maid of honor too," Wanda called out as started walking away out of the kitchen where they were doing the wedding planning.

"Don't worry she'll be here," Rogue called back and then paused before yelling, "As will you."

Wanda didn't say anything in reply she just kept on walking making her way up the stairs, past Bobby's room, where she could hear his and Jubilee's laugher, past Amara's room where she could hear Pietro playfully making fun of Amara, and all the way to her room which she happened to share with Evan.

It was kind of amazing that they were allowed to share a room. But they had both graduated recently, a year after Pietro, Rogue and Kurt, due to the school they both had missed. They were both 19 years old, adults. And there was also the fact that they both loved each other. So the Professor agreed to their sharing, along with Rogue and Scott, and Kitty and Kurt, but not without a long and embarrassing lecture on the importance of waiting till the right time and all the other joys of the talk of the 'birds and the bees.'

Both her and Evan had decided to wait, knowing that when the time was right it would happen. She wasn't too sure about Rogue and Scott or Kitty and Kurt taking heed of Professor X's lecture.

Wanda opened the door to her room and found Evan already in bed, shirtless with a car magazine open in front of him. As always the sight of a shirtless Evan took Wanda's breath away and left her temporarily speechless.

When he looked up to see her, he smiled brightly and pushed the magazine to the floor.

"Hey," he said in greeting, the smile still bright.

She walked over to him and kissed him in greeting.

"Hey," she replied, when they released.

Then she went over to her dresser and grabbed a red silk tank top and matching shorts and started changing into them.

"So how's the planning going?" he asked casually.

"Good... Actually it's really boring and I don't understand why Kurt and Scott don't help out," she confessed.

"That's because every time they give their opinion the girls say they'll consider it and then they completely ignore it," Evan laughed.

"I guess that's true," Wanda said, smiling as she remembered the early days of planning when the boys tried to put in their two cents.

Once she was finished dressing she climbed into bed into Evan's open arms. She snuggled into him and sighed contently, as she put her head on Evan's chest.

This was what she loved the most about sharing a room, being held in his arms. She always felt safe and loved in his arms. It was really comforting.

"I love you Evan," she sighed.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too." And then they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

"So how's the wedding planning coming along?" Scott asked from the side of the bed he was turning the sheets down.

"Good, good," Rogue replied vaguely, turning the sheets down on her side of the bed.

"So will everything be ready in two weeks?" He asked, climbing into bed.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," she replied, climbing in after him.

"No details?" he inquired, laughing at her vagueness.

"Don't worry, everything is going according ta our plans," she conveyed.

"Alright. Whatever you say,' he replied, kissing her, "I'll leave everything to your quite capable, beautiful hands."

"Good," she replied, kissing him back.

The kissing continued, both not quite ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Micheal and Jean were lying comfortably in each other's arms in Jean's room. After a dinner date they had decided to come up to Jean's room for a little alone time.

Things had been going pretty good for the couple. They enjoyed each other's company and had a great time with each other. But there was still no mention of the 'L' word on either of their parts.

"I should get going," Micheal told Jean.

"Really do you have to?" Jean said, from where she was lying on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you need to wake up in time to meet the girls," Micheal said, kissing her cheek, "And we won't sleep if we're together."

"I guess you're right," she said, sitting up as he did, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed him passionately and he reluctantly released.

"Good night Jean," he replied and then left the room.

Before he went to his room he decided on getting a late night snack before going to bed. So he walked downstairs and was about to pass the rec room when he heard some sniffling. Curious, he stepped into the room and saw Rahne curled up on the couch crying.

He immediately was at the girl's side, the girl that had become his close friend, who he shared stories of Scotland with.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Rahne, honey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him, startled to see him there, she wiped at her eyes and sniffled, "Nothing's wrong."

"You're crying Rahne. Something must be wrong," he said, urging her to confide in him.

She couldn't help it the tears started to flow again. He pulled her close to him and let her cry into his shirt. He couldn't help but be amazed at how small Rahne really was. Jean was about as tall as he was, but Rahne barely came up to his shoulder. He kind of liked how she fit in his arms. The thoughts surprised him and for the moment he pushed those thoughts out of his head and just held on to her, rubbing a hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

After a minute she finally pulled back and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's nothing, really."

"No it is something, tell me," he said soothingly.

"It's just that, it's just that...Todd broke up with me," she sniffled again, trying to hold back the tears. "I caught him kissing someone else. The new girl, Dani."

"Oh I'm sorry Rahne," he said. But what he really thought was that she could do much better than Toad. For some reason Micheal and Toad just never got too friendly since they both moved in. "I'm really sorry you're hurting Rahne. Toad's an idiot. You're a great, amazing girl. And it's his loss."

"You think so?" she asked, uncertainly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

He took his thumb and wiped away the falling tear leaving his hand on her cheek. "Of course I think so. You're kind, smart, beautiful, not to mention you're from Scotland, the coolest place ever," she chuckled at that, "He's crazy to let you go."

"Thanks Micheal," she said, hugging him tightly, "You're the best!"

He kissed her forehead in what was meant to be a brotherly fashion, but was shocked at the jolt the innocent kiss sent through him.

"Umm...now why don't you go to bed? You'll feel much better in the morning," he said, trying to sound casual. "Would you like me to walk you upstairs?"

She shook her head, "It's ok. Goodnight Micheal." She smiled at him and then left the room. Leaving him sitting there wandering what that jolt was all about.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Sorry for the wait. I'm back at school so updates are back to Friday's and Saturdays.

Thanks for all the great reviews. And I'll try to update soon.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait again. Back at school, so updates may take awhile. Anyways enjoy, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 4:**

Wanda was sitting around the kitchen table along with Jean, Rogue and Kitty, wedding catalogue spread before her. The three other girls were talking animatedly over the frills of the weddings while Wanda sat quietly staring down into her cup of coffee.

Her thoughts were definitely not on the wedding of her two close friends. No, they were on the letter she had found when she had gone to check the mail. A letter from Lance. She had read it over at least 10 times, before actually believing the words. They were pretty much committed to memory.

_Dear Wanda:_

I_ know this must be really weird for you. I mean, I go away promising to write and keep in touch. I didn't. And now after not hearing from me for over a year, all of the sudden I'm popping back into your life. I know I owe you an explanation. And I will give it to you. I'll be arriving in Bayville in a couple of days. I hope we'll have a chance to talk. I just want you to know that I care about you._

_Yours, Lance Alvers._

"Wanda, Wanda," she heard someone call and suddenly saw fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Oh," Wanda said, startled out of her thoughts. "Sorry about that."

"Are you ok?" Kitty asked, concern written on her face.

"Yeah. I'm just fine," she replied, forcing a smile.

Jean didn't buy the smile, "Are you sure? Is everything all right between you and Evan?"

"Yeah. Evan and me are just fine. You guys don't worry. I just spaced out for a second. That's it," Wanda said adamantly.

Rogue, knowing what was bothering her decided that they should take a break, "Listen guys, why don't we take ah break. Lets say we be back here in an hour. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. I think I'll go wake Micheal up," Jean said, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Yeah Kurt's probably still asleep too," Kitty said, looking over at the kitchen clock. It was 11:00am.

"Ok see ya guys later," Rogue told them, remaining at the table with Wanda.

Once they were alone she spoke up, "So ya got another one?" Rogue asked, referring to Lance's letters.

"Yeah," Wanda practically whispered.

"So? What did it say this time?" she asked.

"Pretty much the same thing as the last one. He'll be here in a couple of days. And I don't know if he thinks everything will be the same as before? I'm with Evan now," she said, frustrated.

"How do ya feel about Evan?" Rogue asked her.

"You know how I feel about him. I love him so much. Whenever I'm with him I feel safe. I mean he helped me out when Lance stopped writing and through the whole Apocalypse thing. And he loves me too. All he wants to do is make me happy," Wanda said with much conviction.

Rogue nodded and then asked, "And Lance? How do ya feel about him?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. This past year pretty much put him out of my mind and focused on Evan and I. I know I did care about him before he left. Lance was a good friend to me when I found out about what my father did to me. I'm so confused. I'm eager to see him and dreading it at the same time," Wanda ranted.

"Ah see," Rogue said.

"I told Evan about his letter," Wanda continued. "I know he took it all right. But I know him too well and I know he's worried that Lance is coming to steal me away or something."

"And is he?" Rogue asked.

"Is he what?" Wanda questioned.

"Is he going ta steal ya away from Evan?" she stated.

"Of course not! I love Evan, nothing will change that. Not even Lance's return," Wanda said determinedly. But not feeling as sure as she sounded.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it.

I'd answer reviews but my sister is breathing down my neck waiting for the computer. So if I don't get off soon....

Anyways please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Again sorry for the long wait time. I wanted to update sooner but never got around to it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 5:**

Lance got off his train in Washington. He was staying the night there and with any luck he'd be in Bayville two days from now. He grabbed his suitcases and made his way to a payphone intending on calling a taxi to take him to the nearest motel.

He put his quarter in and for a second he hesitated in dialing the number. His fingers were itching to dial the institute's number just so he could hear one of his friend's voices, or her voice. But he decided against it and quickly dialed a taxi number.

As he listened to the ringing, he thought, "I'll be home soon."

* * *

Rahne was stepping out of the room that she shared with Jubilee, a book open in front of her, when all of the sudden she felt herself crashing into someone. She almost fell to the floor but not before she felt a pair of strong arms go around her.

"Hey, sorry about that Rahne," Michael apologized.

She looked up into his bright green eyes and stared for a second, the impact leaving her a little dazed.

"Rahne are you all right?" he asked, now smiling down at her.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

She mentally kicked herself for letting her little crush on him get the better of her. She quickly moved out of his grasp.

"Sorry about that. I was kind of busy reading," she said quickly, holding up her book.

He took it from her hands and read the title, "1-800-WHERE-ARE-You: When lightening strikes by Meg Cabot."

"Yep," she said, more comfortable now that they were talking about something that she was familiar with. They started descending the stairs. "She's my favorite author."

"Cool," Michael replied. "So what's it about?"

She proceeded to explain it to him as they walked down the stairs and into the rec room.

She stopped what she was saying and looked straight ahead at the scene before her. Michael, noticing her reaction, followed her gaze and was disgusted by what he saw.

He looked back at Rahne and saw her tearing up, and then she turned around and quickly left the room. Michael got really pissed off.

He walked over to the offending scene, which happened to be Toad and Dani making out in a corner of the room.

"Excuse me," Michael said tersely, trying to contain his anger, tapping Toad on the shoulder, "Do you have any idea of how much of a pig you are?" He asked when he got Toad's attention.

That one comment happened to grab everyone else's attention as well, everyone else being Roberto, Jubilee, Bobby, Scott and Kurt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Toad said, annoyed.

"My problem is that you're not even broken up a day with Rahne and you're throwing it in her face," Michael gritted out.

"It's not my problem Rahne hasn't gotten over me yet. I know I'm too charming," Toad replied in a very un-charming way.

Scott seeing that Michael was ready to punch him stepped in between the two guys.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not too good, Scotty boy. Healer boy here thinks he can tell me what to do," Toad replied.

"I'm just trying to point out that he could at least have the decency to have his fun in private," Michael said, seething.

"Hey," Dani said angrily. "You're talking about me as if I'm some sort of whore. I don't need this crap. I'm out of here!"

Everyone gasped at her words and watched her stomp out of the room.

"Look what you did. You hurt her feelings. Go apologize to her," Toad said, getting in Michael's face.

"Sure. Right after you apologize to Rahne," Michael spat out.

"For what, moving on?" Toad asked incredulously.

"How about for being a stupid ass?" Michael suggested.

"That's it!" Toad yelled before punching Michael in the face.

Michael fought back and it took all the guys in the room to pull them apart.

In the end Michael had a black eye and a cut lip and Toad came out with a cut lip and a bruised jaw.

And both were very sore as they made their way to the Professor's office.

"You boys know I don't tolerate this kind of behavior around here," Professor X said sternly.

The two boys each hung their heads low.

"Now I don't expect everyone to be the best of friends, but I do expect you and everyone else to treat each other with respect," The Professor continued, "Now lets not let this happen again."

He dismissed them and they both started walking towards the door, "And boys," they turned to face him, "An extra training session with Logan for each of you."

They groaned and left the room. With out a word to each other Toad went one way and Michael went the other.

Michael was about to head back downstairs when he saw Jean and Rogue coming up the stairs with bags in their hands, apparently they had been shopping.

"Michael what happened?" Jean asked, alarmed by his appearance as she rushed to his side.

Rogue rushed over to him as well, "Are ya ok? Who did this?"

"I'm fine," Michael said gruffly pulling his head back out of Jean's hands only to be put in the way of Rogue's hands.

"What happened?" Jean asked again.

"I got into a fight with Toad," he said grudgingly.

"What? Why?" Rogue asked.

"It's a long story. And I'd like to go get some ice for this eye right now," he told her.

"Yeah sure, ya do that and ah'll go have ah chat wit' Toad," Rogue replied.

"Here let's go get you cleaned up," Jean told her boyfriend, pulling him to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Sometime later when Jean was positive Michael was safe alone, he walked outside to get some fresh air. He started to walk around the grounds of the institute when he found Rahne sitting against a tree some distance away from the mansion.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice when Michael sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said quietly so as not to startle her.

Only then did she notice him, "Michael what are you doing-" she cut herself off when she noticed his face. She reached up and touched the area around his eye gently. "And what happened to your eye and lip?"

His face tingled at her gentle touch and he started to blush, "I sort of got into a fight with Toad."

"Oh this is all my fault," she said turning her troubled gaze back to the grass.

"No its not. He was treating you like dirt. So I had to do something about it," Michael replied.

"Why?" she said fixing her green eyed gaze on him.

He found it hard to speak under her intense gaze, "Because…um… you're one of my best friends."

She impulsively hugged him tightly and said, "Aww…Michael thank you so much."

Then she stood up quickly and started to run towards the mansion, switching to her wolf form as she ran along.

Michael sat there breathing in deeply, thinking, "What is she doing to me?"

_Inside the mansion…_

Rahne knocked on a bedroom door and waited for the person to answer.

"Hey," she said when the door opened.

"Hey," Toad replied.

"Look I just want to say I'm sorry about getting all teary and sad every time I see you. I just want to tell you that I'm fine now," she explained.

He let out a long sigh and said, "No I'm the one that should be sorry. I broke up with you without giving you a reason. It's just that I felt we grew apart and I thought you felt it too," Rahne nodded. " I'm sorry."

"I understand. And don't worry about it. I have a feeling things will be better for me soon," she said, her thoughts, for some reason, turning instantly to Michael.

* * *

Not one of my better chapters I know. But it's all I got right now. I'll try to update sooner with some more Pietro/Amara parts and Wanda/Evan parts.

And I'm from Canada so I'm not sure how much a payphone would cost in the U.S. Here it's actually 35cents. Also do you actually stand on a curb and whistle for a taxi every time you want one in the U.S.? Here we call the taxi companies and they come pick you up from where ever you are. Just wondering. lol

And I'm starting a new story, which I definitely shouldn't do since I have like 6 unfinished ones, but anyways. I need to ask someone a couple of questions about the whole Phoenix thing. I know some but I need more details. So if anyone knows a lot about that part in the comic and doesn't mind me pestering them with questions let me know. I really want to post the first chapter soon. Thanks.

**Reviews:**

Idypebsaby: Lance will back in chapter 7. And the weddings…well you'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for the review.

Rogue14: Thanks for the review. I can't wait for your chapters. So update as soon as you can.

Amethyst Fluff: Sorry about another short chapter. I'll try to update sooner. And thanks for the tip.

Mark C: Yeah that's right. Thanks for the review.

Angelpup: You'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for the review!

PyroLady: Well there's some more Rahne Michael parts for you. I hope you liked them.

Ok Please Review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution, marvel does.

**Chapter 6:**

The next day Pietro and Amara were sitting comfortably in the rec room, all alone, watching one of Amara's favorite movies, Ever After, starring Drew Barrymoore.

Pietro was fine with the movie the first time they had watched it together- he even had enjoyed it- but after the fortieth time, he was pretty much fed up with the movie. Not to mention he had all the lines memorized.

"Amara, come on. Can't we watch something else for a change?" Pietro whined.

"Shh…" she replied, not even bothering to look his way. "This is a good part, when the prince finally confesses his feelings."

She resumed focusing all her attention on the movie and sighed happily as the Prince finished his speech. Pietro didn't know if he felt content sitting there with her or disgusted by her intense love of anything romantic.

He decided to sit there quietly until the movie finished.

**8-8**

About half an hour later Amara clicked off the T.V. and turned to face Pietro.

"Don't you just love that movie," she commented, sighing again. "If only it was real and happened to me."

She fell against the couch and closed her eyes as she contemplated herself in the role instead of Drew Barrymoore.

Pietro tried to sneak away but she quickly opened her eyes and caught his hand, pulling him back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're getting into one of your lovey-dovey moods," he accused, noticing that she still held his hand.

"So?" she asked, her dark brown eyes staring intently into his ice blue ones.

Was it his imagination or was that her thumb stroking his palm, he thought. "Umm…well," he struggled to say, "I don't know." He was eager to get his hand back from her and even more eager to leave. He wasn't sure what was going on and he had no idea how exactly he felt at the moment.

"Is it so bad that I like to enjoy a little romance once in awhile?" she asked, an accusing look on her face.

Pietro shook his head.

She turned her head away from him and mumbled, "It's not like I have any in my life."

There conversation had started out innocent at first, but now she was mad. She was mad at herself, at Pietro, at the fact that she had to watch romance movies to quench her ache at her lack of a love life. When all she wanted was sitting right there next to her teasing her about her choice of movies.

"Listen, I'm going upstairs to find Jubilee. I promised to help her with something," she lied, releasing her hand as she stood up.

She was about to walk away when she heard Pietro say, "Wait," and felt him grip her hand pulling her back to the couch.

"You're mad at me," he stated the obvious.

She didn't meet his gaze when she replied, "No I'm not."

"You're lying. You're mad at me and I want to know why," he said, and then added, when she didn't speak, "I was only teasing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He squeezed her hand that was still in his.

"I know. And it wasn't you. It was me," she replied, vaguely, a hint of sadness in her voice.

She couldn't stay mad at him, it wasn't his fault that he didn't return the feelings she felt for him.

A tear escaped her moistened eyes and Pietro quickly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

He didn't understand any of this. What exactly did he say to make her cry? What did he do? He didn't know, he just kept on holding her close until he felt sure that she was ok.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely to her, when she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I'm just being overemotional," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively.

He could have sworn she was about to tell him what was wrong but John calling on his most favorite 'Shiela' of them all interrupted them.

"Come outside with me Amara; I want to show you something," John told her.

She smiled an apology at Pietro and then left the room. Leaving Pietro there to rethink their whole conversation.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Evan and Wanda were curled up together on the couch in front of the T.V. watching a late night movie. As soon as it was finished Evan turned off the T.V. with the remote and then looked down at Wanda who was sound asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

Evan smiled at the angelic look on her face. That's how he saw her, as his angel. Because despite the hair and the gothic clothes she wore, she was always his little piece of heaven.

He gently gathered up his girlfriend and love in his arms and got to his feet. She instinctively snuggled closer to his chest seeking out his warmth as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He began walking up the stairs.

A lot had changed in a little over a year. He left the Morlocks and only came back when the X-men needed help fighting Apocalypse. He came back more mature and now saw the world as the hard, unforgivable place it really was. His intentions were to just help his friends and leave back to the Morlocks, but that's when he noticed Wanda and when he fell in love.

She had looked so sad and so beautiful and he remembered thinking to himself, "If she's this beautiful when she's down, just think how gorgeous she'll be if she smiles." So he decided to stay and vowed to make her smile. And when she did it lit up his whole world and he never wanted to leave her side. Eventually she returned his feelings, falling in love with him as well.

And that lead them to the very room they shared together. He placed her on the bed as gently as he could and couldn't resist giving her a peck on the lips. It only surprised him slightly when she began to kiss him back. She pulled him down on top of her so she could intensify the kiss. When they pulled back for air, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Have I told you lately how very much I love you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I can't get enough of it," he said grinning. And she pulled him in for another long kiss.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. And I'll try to update very soon!

**Reviews:**

Rogue14: Thanks for the review. I hope to post a chapter of my new story up soon. I know that the Phoenix Saga might seem overdone, but luckily it will be only a subplot to the story. I'm a romance writer first and action writer second.  lol.

Pyro Lady: Thanks for the offer. And I just might ask you a few questions. I read you're the first chapter of your new story. It's really good and I'll review really soon. Update it soon.

MarkC: Thanks for the review. I'll email you with a few questions, if you don't mind. Thanks!

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Please RR!

**Disclaimer:** I don't X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 7:**

"The Xavier Institute. I guess I'm finally here," Lance said, as he stepped out of the cab that had just pulled up in front of the institute's gates.

Lance turned back around and paid the cab driver. The cab driver sped away as soon as he had his money.

Lance walked over to the intercom to announce himself. But before he reached for it, he heard in his mind, "Come right in, Mr. Alvers." And the gate creaked open.

"That could get creepy," Lance thought as he began the long walk up the walkway.

It was only 7:30 in the morning and Lance was pretty sure that other than the Professor and one or two of the instructors, everyone else was still asleep. And for that he was glad; he didn't want to see anyone until he had a chance to talk with Professor Xavier.

When he finally reached the door, he found it open with someone standing in the doorway.

"Hello Lance, welcome back to Bayville," Ororo greeted.

"Thanks," he said tentatively, not sure how to react to the warm welcome.

"Come with me, the Professor is waiting for you," she added.

He stepped into the mansion and she shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to wake up," Wanda said playfully to a still sleeping Evan, shaking his arm.

"Just five more minutes mommy," he murmured and turned over to fall back asleep.

Wanda laughed at her boyfriend and shook him again," Evan it's 8:00am. I thought we were going out to breakfast before we went into the city?" she whined.

She was fully dressed in dark blue jeans and a red halter top, all ready to go. All she was waiting for was Evan to wake up.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," he mumbled, turning back around to face her.

"Hey," she said smiling at him, when his half open eyes landed on her face.

"Hey," he replied, returning the smile, as he sat up in bed.

"So are we going or not?" she said, anxiously. "I really want to pick out the girls wedding presents."

"Ok, just give me 20 minutes to shower and get ready, all right?" he asked as he stepped out of bed.

"Sure," she said excitedly as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the door.

She was so excited; after breakfast they were heading into New York City, where they'd spend all day shopping until their favorite groups concert that night.

Evan opened the door and stepped out of the room, before he could get any further, Wanda reached his side and pulled him in for a long kiss.

He eagerly returned the kiss, right there in the hallway, oblivious to the two people coming their way.

"Your room is just down this way. I hope you'll find it to your satisfaction," Wanda vaguely heard Ororo say to someone.

"I think I'll find it just-" Wanda heard a familiar voice say.

She knew that voice well.

She abruptly broke from Evan's kiss, leaving him surprised and she turned around to find just who she was expecting.

"Lance…" Wanda trailed off.

But Lance didn't reply, he was too shocked. He stood their staring at her, who in turn stared at him. And Evan stood their staring at the both of them.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. More to come soon.

Please review!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Much longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy. Please RR.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 8:**

After a minute of awkward silence Ororo finally spoke up to relieve the tension.

"Lance, I believe you remember Wanda and my nephew Evan," she introduced.

"Yeah I remember them," he said, a little tersely. 'But what I want to know is why he's kissing Wanda?' he thought.

"It's nice to see you again," Wanda said slowly, lamely; she couldn't manage to bring her eyes up to meet Lance's. Somehow she felt guilty and she didn't know why.

"Yeah," Evan echoed.

Lance just continued to stare at the pair with a mixture of disbelief, hurt and jealousy. And in response the couple stood there fidgeting nervously.

"Why don't you show me to my room, Ororo," Lance abruptly said.

"Sure," she replied just as quickly. And then they continued down the hallway without another word.

Wanda lifted her head up to watch Lance walk away. 'Now that is definitely not how I wanted to break this to him,' Wanda thought.

She felt an arm go around her waist and heard Evan say, "Uncomfortable, huh?"

Somehow, Evan knowing exactly how she thought and felt made her feel better.

"Yeah," she said, turning to give him a small smile. "I'm going to have to talk to him later."

"Later is good," Evan said, grinning at her. "Because I'm starved and I was promised breakfast."

The awkwardness of the situation a minute before slipped away, and Wanda found herself grinning back as she teased Evan. "Come on little piggy," she said, patting his stomach. "Let's go before you starve and wither away."

He laughed at her teasing, something she rarely did, and she joined in the laughter.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a room nearby…_

"So this is your room…" Ororo trailed off when she saw Lance's expression, confused and depressed.

Ororo was vaguely aware of the situation. She knew Lance and Wanda had gotten close before he left, how close, she wasn't sure. She also knew that Lance had promised to write to Wanda, a promise he had broken. And then there was Evan.

"Thanks," he said, slumping down onto the bed.

"Ok," Ororo started. "Breakfast is at 8:30. Why don't you get settled in here and then come join us downstairs.

"All right," he simply replied. She nodded her head, realizing he needed time alone, so she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

'What's going on?' he wondered, not sure how things had gone so wrong. 'She must of decided to move on when she didn't hear from me.'

He stood up and threw his suitcase on his new bed and tugged open the zipper.

'They were coming out of the same room, kissing. They were kissing. They probably share the room, too,' he thought, feeling a little disgusted. 'The Professor wouldn't allow them to share a room, unless it was serious.'

He turned toward the dresser and opened a drawer; he turned back to his suitcase and started tossing his clothes into the drawers.

"Who am I kidding?" he said out loud, "It is serious."

* * *

Rahne woke up that morning and quickly got dressed in a dark green tank top and black jeans. Then she made her way downstairs for some breakfast.

As she walked down the stairs she couldn't help smiling; though she was boyfriend less, she had a good friend in Michael, who really seemed to care about her. And it also helped that he was very attractive too.

When she stepped into the kitchen the smile faded from her face. There in front of her were Jean and Michael sitting close together, whispering to each other and sharing a kiss or two. The sight, for some reason, really hurt her to see it. All she wanted to do, at that moment, was get away from it. She slowly turned around and started to tip toe out, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

"Rahne!" she heard Michael exclaim.

She silently cursed, but turned around plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Oh hi guys! I didn't see you two there," she said, instantly wanting to smack herself for her idiotic non-believable reply.

They both looked at her oddly and she giggled nervously. "Well then…um…I'll just leave you two alone."

"Wait! Why don't you come have some breakfast with us?" Jean offered, smiling kindly at the younger girl.

Rahne hesitated for a second, looking from Michael's concerned face to Jean's smiling one and then reluctantly said, "Sure."

"Come sit over here and I'll make you an omelet," Jean offered, vacating her seat next to Michael, and offering it to Rahne.

Rahne took the seat and smiled genuinely at Michael's worried glance. Seeing a real smile on her face, Michael relaxed and smiled back.

"Jean's a really great cook. You're going to love the omelet," Michael told her, enthusiastically.

"You only say that because I'm your girlfriend," Jean added modestly.

"Not true. You're good, really," Michael pressed.

"Thanks," she said graciously. They stared at each other for a second leaving Rahne to fidget in her seat.

"Good morning guys," they heard from the doorway.

Rahne looked up and exclaimed happily, "Kitty! Kitty come sit over here."

Kitty looked a bit taken aback but complied, "Um…ok."

Rahne was so relieved to have someone else at the table to talk to.

"You're just in time Kitty!" Jean announced.

She took two plates and split the omelet in half, one half for each girl.

"Thanks Jean," they said in unison, laughing together after.

As they ate, Jean and Michael carried on their own conversation and so did Kitty and Rahne.

After a little bit, Jean announced, "I've got to go. Summer jobs are such a pain, but it's a price you pay to go to university."

She kissed Michael swiftly and promptly left.

The two girls let Michael in on their conversation and they talked comfortably until an unexpected visitor popped into the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Lance? Lance what are you doing here?" Kitty exclaimed, quickly getting up to pull him into a big hug.

Lance hugged her back and answered, "I decided to come back."

"It's so good to see you. You've missed out on a lot of stuff," she informed him, pulling back from the embrace.

"I know," he replied sadly.

She turned around and reintroduced Lance to Michael and Rahne and then said, "Come on. I know a lot of people who will be very happy to see you." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out.

"But Kitty, they're still asleep," Lance protested, as they walked away from Michael and Rahne's view.

"So we'll wake them up," Kitty's loud voice rang out.

Rahne and Michael shared a laugh at their friend's exuberant qualities. But as soon as the laughter died down a long silence took its place.

Rahne stood up and cleared hers and Kitty's plates, putting them in the dishwater. Then she headed for the door hoping she could get away without any words.

"Rahne? Why are you running away from me?" Michael softly asked.

Rahne turned around and was struck by the hurt expression in his eyes. "I'm …I'm not running away from you," she stuttered.

"You could have fooled me. Just now you couldn't wait to get away, and before, when you came down, you were trying to leave before I saw you. Not to mention your sudden excitement at seeing Kitty," he elaborated. "Did I do something wrong?"

She came and sat next to him not meeting his gaze. "Of course not. When I came down, I saw you and Jean together. And I…I thought you two would want some time alone. That's it," she said partly telling the truth.

"Oh," he said, pausing for a second to digest her information. "What about now?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You were leaving without saying anything," he replied.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I'm a little embarrassed over the whole Toad incident," she told him. "I mean you got a black eye over me. And I'm not worth it."

"Of course you're worth it! You don't deserve to be treated badly. And because you're my…friend and I care about you, I have a right to avenge wrongs against you," he said adamantly.

"My Knight in Shining Armor," she joked, a smile in place.

"Yes," he replied breathlessly, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. "If you have any problems at all, you can always come to me. I hope you know that."

She nodded; half dazed his hand cupping her cheek. He lightly caressed her face and they unconsciously started leaning in towards each other, lost in the moment.

Unfortunately the moment was broken by a 'bamf' sound, followed by a puff of smoke.

"Have either of you seen Kitty?" Kurt asked, as he noticed how his two friends jerked apart abruptly. He looked from one pink stained face to another.

"Umm…" Rahne started, her voice cracking.

"She's showing off our newest recruit," Michael offered. "Apparently Lance is back."

"Lance? Really? Wow," Kurt said. "I've got to go."

As he 'bamfed' out he left the two with another palpable silence.

Rahne glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30.

"I've got to go wake up the girls or else they'll be in bed till 4:00pm," she said, glad to have a reason to leave.

Michael laughed and said, "Ok then. I'll see you later."

He watched her leave as he cursed himself for his stupidity.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you liked it. More to come soon.

**Next chapter:** Lance talks to his old teammates.

Thanks for all your reviews! And please keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 9:**

"You know, you came back just in time," Kitty stated as she walked with Lance towards the stairs.

"Just in time for what?" Lance looked at her quizzically.

"For the double wedding we're going to have!" Kitty announced proudly. "Kurt's and mine. And Rogue's and Scott's."

Lance stopped in his tracks. "No way!" he exclaimed. "You and blue boy are actually getting married?"

Kitty grabbed Lance's arm and pulled on it roughly to get him moving. "His name is Kurt and yes we really are," she told him.

Lance shook his head for a second as if to clear it and then said, "Well then congratulations."

"Are you going to be around for two weeks, cause I'd really like you to come?" Kitty asked, sending him a hopeful glance.

"Actually I was planning on staying for awhile," he confided in her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

They finally reached the top of the stairs when Lance realized, "So Rogue and Scott, huh? I guess that means Pietro lost out. How'd he take it?"

They turned the corner heading for the bedrooms.

"He took it ok. After all, he just wanted Rogue to be happy. But don't worry about him, Pietro has some, lets say, prospects on the horizon," Kitty informed him, grinning to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, dumbly, as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," she answered mysteriously. She abruptly stopped in front of a door and turned to Lance. "This is Todd's and Fred's room."

Before she could knock on the door he quickly asked, "How've they been doing? Is Toad still with Rahne and Fred with Tabitha?"

"Fred and Tabby are still together. But Toad recently cheated on Rahne," Kitty said, somewhat enjoying being Lance's informant.

"What a …Toad," he said in some disgust.

"Well, yeah I guess. But he apologized and Rahne's ok with it now."

She knocked on the door and got no answer, so she knocked even harder and got the reply, "Go away. We don't want what you're selling!"

Kitty sighed. Out of all the people in the mansion these two were the hardest to get out of bed. She phased through the door, quickly unlocking it and opening it.

"Hey!" Toad yelled sitting up. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light Kitty had turned on. "What do you think you're doing?"

Fred sat up, also rubbing at his eyes, wearing a dazed and confused look.

"I brought you guys a very special visitor," Kitty said, her smile practically blinding the two.

Toad flopped back in bed saying, "If it ain't Halle Berry in her Catwoman outfit, I don't care who it is."

Kitty had to laugh at that.

"Nice to see you're keeping up with the one tradition the Brotherhood established. Being lazy," Lance stated, stepping into the room.

Both Toad and Fred bolted right out of their beds at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Lance?" Toad shrieked, when he registered who it was. He launched himself at his old teammate. He hugged him tightly and Lance returned it. Then he stepped back abruptly. Deepening his voice, he said, "Umm…Hey man, how's it going?"

Lance just laughed at his younger friend's antics, patting him on the shoulder. He looked beyond Toad and saw that Fred went back to his bed. He was sitting up staring at Lance with a scowl on his face.

"Aren't you glad to see me Fred?" Lance asked.

"No," Fred replied curtly.

Lance looked from Kitty to Toad, obviously taken aback by his short answer. "I'm sorry Fred for leaving without saying goodbye. But I just had to go."

Still no answer, he looked to Kitty for help and she gave him a look that said, 'Just give it time.'

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you guys again. I think I'll go see Pietro now," Lance added, waiting another second before turning away to leave.

Just as he was about to take step, the big, lumbering mutant jumped out of bed and hugged the old team leader from behind.

"Freddy…Freddy, old…pal," Lance got out. "I…I can't breathe."

Fred abruptly let go. "Oops, sorry about that," he said, sheepishly.

* * *

Pietro was sound asleep when he woke up to a loud bang on the door. He turned over and pulled his pillow over his head, yelling, "Go away!"

"Pietro, can I come in?" he heard Amara's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"No," he called back, an instant reply.

She tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Hey, you locked it!"

Pietro smirked under the pillow but didn't reply.

It was silent for a minute and he should have known she was planning something. The next thing he knew he heard a loud hissing noise, then a clunking noise, something dropping to the floor, right before the door popped open.

"Amara! How many times have I told you not to melt the door handle off!" he yelled, exasperated, coming out from under the pillow.

She stood there with a smug look on her face, looking triumphant. And Pietro couldn't stand that look so early in the morning. He just had to do something about it. So he did the only logical thing he knew to do. He picked up the pillow that had covered his head and threw it, hitting her in the face dead on.

As soon as the pillow dropped to the floor, Pietro knew that what he did was definitely not logical. The look on her face told him she was going to get him and good.

Amara bent down and picked up the fallen pillow. She smiled sweetly at him, a little too sweetly, making him cringe. And the next thing he knew the small, petite girl was hitting him with the pillow with considerable force.

Pietro blocked her the best he could, but at the same time he couldn't help laughing. Which probably made her madder.

When he was a little fed up with being her punching bag, he somehow managed to grab both her arms stopping her attack, making him fall backwards onto the bed with her landing on top of him.

Their faces were inches apart and he could feel her breath on him, coming out fast; he could feel her chest against his heaving for breath.

"Say you're sorry," she breathed out.

"No," he replied smugly.

"Say it, or else…" she threatened, trying to pull her arms out of his grasp.

He stopped her struggle. He flipped her over and had her pinned to the bed, with him leaning over her.

"Or else what?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

The smirk infuriated her but at the same time it sent a wave of something else through her body. Something she didn't quite comprehend.

Amara looked down to see his bare chest and even lower noticing he was only in his boxers. She instantly blushed against her will. Pietro noticed her blush; he finally realized that he was half naked.

Just as he was about to get off of her, he heard someone say, "Oh, so this is what you meant when you said he had some prospects on the horizon."

Pietro looked up quickly to find two people laughing, one was Kitty, but the other was…."Lance?"

He quickly got off Amara, who also sat up, straightening her clothes.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" he asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"Well I was coming by to say hi, but if you guys are busy, I could come back later," Lance suggested.

Amara flushed even darker and Pietro's face was fast matching her own.

"Um…I have to go. I'll see you later Pietro. Nice to see you Lance," Amara quickly blurted out. Then she ran out of the room so fast she could have been a match for Pietro.

Pietro scowled at her retreat. He realized that he didn't find out why Amara was there in the first place.

"Sorry, I guess we scared your girlfriend away," Lance teased.

Kitty laughed. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to check on Amara."

As soon as she was gone Pietro blurted out, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Lance asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

"No she isn't. In fact she's _only _my best friend," Pietro replied, with a 'beat that' look on his face.

"Anyways…so how's everything going?" Lance asked casually. He turned his back to Pietro and started perusing his C.D. collection.

"How's everything going? Well there's a loaded question," Pietro commented, leaning against his stereo to face Lance.

Lance put down the C.D.'s and looked up at Pietro. "Look man, it wasn't my choice not to keep in touch."

"What, all your pens run out every time you tried to write a letter?" Pietro asked sarcastically.

"No, my grandmother kept offering to mail my letters. Turns out she was just trashing them along with anything I got from you guys," Lance explained.

"Oh," Pietro said, pondering this new information.

"When I found out, I decided to come here. Now here I am," Lance announced.

"I see," Pietro said, monotone.

"And I'm just in time for the weddings," Lance said, trying to get a reaction out of his friend.

That did the trick. Pietro let out a frustrated sigh and went to flop back onto his bed. "Augh! Don't remind me!"

"What? Kitty told me you were happy for Rogue," Lance said, quite perplexed.

"I am," Pietro confirmed.

Lance went over to Pietro's desk and looked at all the pictures there. Some mixed with all the X-men, some with Toad and Fred, even one with him, Evan and Wanda, but mostly there were a lot of him with Amara. "So you're not over her then?"

"I am," Pietro said.

Lance turned back to his friend. "You're not making any sense."

"Have you seen Wanda?" Pietro sat up and asked out of the blue.

Lance looked taken aback. He turned back to the pictures and picked up the framed one of brother, sister and Evan.

"Yeah."

"So you know she's with Evan, right?" Pietro continued. Lance imagined a knife in his back with Pietro twisting it.

"Uh huh," Lance choked out.

"And you know it's serious," Pietro asked.

The knife turned too far and Lance put the picture down. "What's your point?" he asked now irritated.

"My point is you want my sister to be happy, I know you do. But how do you feel about her and Evan?"

"Like I want to hit something or someone," Lance confessed.

Pietro stood up and rummaged through his dresser. "See that's exactly how I feel."

"But it's not the same," Lance disagreed. "You've moved on. You've got somebody else." He picked up a photo and held it out to Pietro.

Pietro took the photo from him and saw that it was the one taken on his birthday. Amara had just smudged some cake in his face and he had his hand out ready to return the favor.

He smiled at the memory. All of the sudden he shook his head abruptly. "Amara? Look, she's just my friend," he reiterated, putting the picture down.

"I saw the way she was looking at you when we came in. It was definitely not a look of friendship. Open you're eyes, she wants you!" Lance encouraged.

"No she wants John," Pietro said in denial.

"John? You mean that psycho Pyro?" Lance asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's an X-men now." Pietro took in his shocked look. "Yeah a lot of changes have been made since you've been gone…but anyways, they've been hanging out a lot.

Lance let out a sigh. "I don't know what's been going on while I was gone. But I know what I saw. And I know you're a fool if you ignore it," Lance said adamantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Pietro attempted to shrug it off. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get dressed." He started shoving him out the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm gone," Lance said. "See you later."

Lance left and Pietro shut the door behind him. He leaned against it, his forehead touching the door. "Augh! Lance, why couldn't you just shut up!" he said. Now his head was full of all sorts of thoughts.

* * *

**8o8o8o8**

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. And I'll try my hardest to update soon.

Next chapter: Wanda and Lance have a late night talk.

**Reviews:**

Pyro Lady: You like Michael and Rahne together? Chapter 11 should be a chapter you'll like then. Thanks for the review.

Mark C: Rogue and Scott will be making an appearance soon. They've kind of been put on the back burner, now that we have new triangles and couple problems to explore. Thanks for the review!

Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I hope you like it. Please R&R! And enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 10:**

"Oh God, I'm beat," Evan mumbled, as he stumbled into the mansion.

"Shh…we don't want to wake everyone up," Wanda whispered.

It was 2:30 in the morning. The concert had ended around 1:30; it had taken them about an hour to drive home. Now after a long day they were both exhausted and ready for bed.

Evan stumbled over to the stairs and waited for his girlfriend to follow. "You coming up?"

"In a minute. I think I need some water or something. I'll be right up," she replied.

"All right, I'll probably be asleep the second I hit the bed, so…" he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Good night."

"Night Evan," she said affectionately, smiling.

Wanda waited for him to begin his ascent up the stairs and then started down the hall, towards the kitchen. As she came closer and closer it became increasingly apparent to her that someone was awake and was watching TV in the kitchen. When she finally reached her destination, she found out just who it was.

"Lance?" she said, her voice sounding unusually loud to her ears. She watched him turn in his seat to pin her with a stare. "What are you still doing up?" She entered the kitchen and started looking everywhere but at him.

"Couldn't sleep, time zone thing or something," he answered vaguely.

"Oh," she replied, walking over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

For some reason she took a seat across from him, noticing that Lance was eating ice cream.

"So what are you watching?" she asked, not really interested.

He glanced at her then back at the TV. "Conan."

"Oh." She watched the TV screen, but didn't really see what was happening. All she could think about was the awkwardness that seemed to exist between them. It never really existed before and now it shocked her.

The TV was abruptly switched off. It was enough to bring Wanda out of her trance. For just a second she continued to stare at the blank screen, and then slowly, she turned her head to see him staring at her with an intense look.

"So…" he began. "I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything," she said stubbornly, twisting the cap off her bottle.

"Yes I do!" he stated firmly.

"All right…" she conceded. He paused for a minute; she didn't think he would continue. But then…

"You've changed," he blurted out.

"Changed? How?" she asked. This wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

"You're more open, talk more. I'm guessing you interact a lot more with everyone too... You're…happy," he relayed, sounding resigned. "Must be because of Evan."

"Look Lance-"

"No it's ok. You don't have to explain it to me. I understand. It's me who has to do the explaining."

Wanda nodded her head and sat quietly waiting for him to continue. She watched him as he stared down into his bowl of ice cream, looking as if he was trying to choose the right words.

"Ok well there's no way I can tell you this without it sounding completely lame. So I'm just going to ask you to believe it because it's the truth, ok?" he asked. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and she nodded once.

"Back in Florida my grandmother was in charge of the mail. She insisted on it. I didn't think anything of it. She'd get the mail and send any letters I had. Eventually I found out she'd been keeping my mail and hadn't sent anything I asked her to. So I never got any of your mail and you guys didn't get mine."

"But you could have emailed us," Wanda said, suddenly feeling like arguing his story.

"We couldn't afford a computer," he answered lamely.

"Why didn't you phone then?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, sending him a stern stare.

"I don't know why. I guess after not getting any mail from you guys I felt abandoned. I didn't think a call would help." He sighed. "But now it looks like it would have made things a whole lot better."

She nodded, agreeing with his last statement. "Why'd you come back?"

He studied her for a minute before averting his gaze. "I came back to see my friends again. I came back to see you again."

Their eyes met and Wanda was taken aback by how much hope was showing in his eyes. She cared about Lance, she did, but she loved Evan. How could she break Lance's heart? How could she do the same thing to him that he seemingly had done to her? It was cruel, but it had to be done.

"Lance…I…After you left, I got pretty depressed. Especially when I never heard from you. Then we had an incident with a mutant called Apocalypse. I thought he had destroyed my father. Evan was there to help me through it. Evan was the first person to get me to smile, to laugh. Evan loved me and I love him."

"Oh," Lance said dejectedly. "Oh," he said again in realization. "I better get to bed." He stood up and put his still full ice cream bowl in the kitchen sink.

"Lance wait…"

"No. I understand. I was stupid to think that if I came back here and explained everything that you'd go back to caring about me. I was wrong."

"I do care about you," she protested, standing up to face him.

Lance just stared at her, nodded his head and then left the room.

"Damn it," she cursed; her irritation caused her mutant powers to shake the room.

She slumped down into the chair and took a long sip of water. "What happens now?"

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews. And please keep them coming. Thanks.

I'll try to update very soon.

Next chapter: Rahne/Michael, Scott/Rogue fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't X-men Evolution, it belongs to marvel.

**Chapter 11:**

Rahne pulled on her X-men boots, once again pondering what happened yesterday.

'What would have happened if Kurt hadn't interrupted?' That was a question she'd asked herself a hundred times already.

She started to fold her clothes neatly. 'I like him. I like him a lot. Ever since the day I met him. But Jean got to him first.' She put her clothes into her locker and closed it.

Rahne followed the others, Jubilee, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Roberto, Amara, and Jamie, down the hall towards the danger room; they were all quiet, which wasn't unusual considering who this sessions instructor was going to be: Logan.

They reached the danger room and saw that Logan wasn't alone. Rahne's eyes instantly trained on Michael's figure. He was standing tall next to Logan wearing an X-men uniform similar to Scott's, except where there was yellow on Scott's uniform, was sky blue on Michael's. Another difference was that Michael's body was more even, muscular on both top and bottom. He filled out his uniform nicely.

Rahne's gaze went to his face and she saw that he was watching her with a smirk on his face. She blushed but didn't look away.

"I decided to let Michael and Toad in on the fun," Logan began.

'Toad?' Rahne thought. 'Where's Toad?' She looked around to see that he was standing right next to Michael. In her ogling of Michael she totally didn't notice anyone else was there.

'Ok Rahne, concentrate on Logan, not on the guy who has a girlfriend…who is still looking at me…ok, why is he watching me?' Glancing at him she saw that he was staring at her intently.

"Rahne!" Logan's voice barked out.

Startled, she shook for a second, before meeting the intimidating man's face.

"Care to explain to me what I just said?" he asked, in a low dangerous tone.

She stared right at him and said in her head, 'Sure, I'd love to, too bad I was busy drooling over Michael instead of listening to you.'

"Umm…sorry, I didn't hear you," she said instead.

"That's one warning Wolfsbane, mess up again and you'll be back here everyday of this week. Understood?" he ordered.

She gulped and nodded; catching the apologetic look Michael sent her.

"All right, I'll explain it once more and then you'll begin," Logan instructed, his eyes glued on Rahne.

'Oh this is going to be a long day,' she thought, discouragingly.

* * *

"All right, so we've booked tha caterers, tha reception hall, tha florists," Rogue started.

"We've got the priest, the dresses, the tuxes," Kitty finished.

"Ok, so what's left?" Jean asked.

"Now we make sure everything goes according ta plan," Rogue answered.

"Oh I wish we hired a wedding planner," Kitty commented nervously.

"What some J.Lo wannabe?" Wanda scoffed.

"The Wedding Planner was a classic movie, and Jennifer Lopez was awesome in it," Kitty defended.

"Whatever," Wanda replied, a scowl firmly in place.

"Ok. Now we just have ta set up ah rehearsal dinner and ah run through of tha ceremony. Double check everything and then we're all ready," Rogue announced.

"We're all ready," Kitty echoed in awe.

"Yep. We'll be ready," Rogue answered, her gaze taking on a starry eyed quality as well.

After a second of dazed expressions the two brides-to-be let out loud shrieks of delight.

"Ok, well there goes the ear drums," Jean said, laughing at her friends.

"Rogue…" Wanda said, giving her a look that clearly said, 'How could you? How could you be so girly?'

"What? If ya were getting married in ah week ya'd be hyper too," Rogue defended her actions.

"I heard some cats screeching in here, is everything all right?" Scott's teasing voice came from the doorway.

Rogue looked up to see her fiancée approach her, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I was wondering if I can borrow you and Kitty for a second?" Scott asked.

"Me?" Kitty asked.

"Kurt's waiting with a surprise we have for you guys," Scott replied, obviously eager to show the girls.

"Ah surprise? What is it?" Rogue asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"You won't know until you come with me," Scott told her. "Come on you two."

The two girls stood up and followed Scott out of the room, leaving Jean and Wanda behind.

After a minute or two of silence Jean broke it, saying anything just to get rid of awkward silences. "So…I hear Lance came back yesterday."

"Yeah he did," Wanda answered, staring intently down at her cold coffee.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Jean asked.

"Yeah I did," Wanda, again, gave a vague answer. The talk last night had left her feeling quite irritable this morning.

"So…" Jean prompted.

"I um…" Wanda began. She wanted to confide in someone but at the same time she didn't. Luckily she was saved from saying anything from the appearance of the very person they'd been discussing.

"Lance!" Jean exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Jean. Hi Wanda." He barely glanced Wanda's way. It hurt him too much to see her.

"Hey Lance," Wanda greeted. "Um…I'm supposed to be meeting Evan soon. So…" She left the room quickly before she could say anything else.

Lance planted himself into one of the chairs after pouring himself some coffee.

"So how have you been doing?" Jean asked conversationally, trying to ignore Wanda's abrupt departure.

"Good, good. You?" he asked, politely.

"I'm good. I just finished my first year of university," she added.

"Cool," he replied.

An awkward silence settled between the two.

"So…you and Michael, still together?" he asked abruptly.

"Yep," Jean announced. She was itching to ask about him and Wanda but refrained from doing so.

"That's good," he answered dully.

"So do you plan on becoming an X-men?" she asked, smiling encouragingly.

Lance looked up to meet her green-eyed gaze and warm smile. There was no teasing in her tone, no mocking, she genuinely wanted to know. He could understand why so many guys fell for her; it wasn't just about her looks.

"I'm not sure anymore. I was, but now…" he said, looking away quickly.

Jean caught the quick flash of pain in his eyes. Wanting to make him feel better she said, "Well we were happy to have you the first time. And we'll be more than happy if you decide to stay now."

Lance looked at her again giving her a wry smile. "I'm not too sure that goes for Scott too."

"Well Scott's a bit busy right now. And besides he'd be outnumbered anyways. We'd all vote for you to stay," Jean said, welcoming.

"Thanks," he genuinely said, feeling good for the first time that day.

* * *

"Ok, so what's this great surprise?" Rogue asked impatiently as they walked upstairs.

"You'll see, you'll see," Scott said.

"Yeah Rogue, like get some patience will ya," Kitty said, slightly annoyed.

"Fahne," Rogue answered grudgingly.

Finally they reached the top floor and Scott steered them towards his and Rogue's bedroom Kurt was waiting outside and his face lit up at the sight of Kitty.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed, rushing over to take her hands.

"All right, here we are. The surprise is inside," Scott announced.

Rogue and Kitty shared an anxious glance before Scott opened the door. The girls walked in and saw two white dress bags lying across the bed.

"Is that…" Rogue started.

"…What I think it is?" Kitty finished.

Scott and Kurt just nodded, looking at their awestruck faces.

Kitty let out a shriek of joy before rushing to see which bag was hers.

"But they said they wouldn't be done until Thursday?" Rogue asked in shock.

Scott just shrugged. "Well looks like they worked extra hard, just for you guys."

Kitty exclaimed, "This one's mine! I'm taking it to my room. Come on Kurt."

"See ya guys later," Kurt added happily, teleporting himself, Kitty and the big bag out of the room.

Scott turned his full attention to Rogue; he was quick to notice that she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh God Rogue did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"No," Rogue answered. He came over to her and embraced her tightly. No matter how many times Scott held her in his arms, she was still struck by how good it felt each time.

After a minute she pulled back from his embrace and sat on the bed next to the dress bag. Her hand grazed the bag, marveling at what was in front of her. "Ah'm sorry. Ah was just thinking that this is really real."

"What is?" he asked, confused, coming to sit in front of her.

She tore her gaze from the bag and focused on Scott.

"You and meh. Us getting married," she replied.

He chuckled. "You're just getting used to it now?"

"Ya know what ah mean," she said dryly.

"Yeah I do," he said softly. "It's amazing." His hand slipped over hers and he gave it a squeeze.

"It sure is. Ah'm really happy," she said, just having to tell him.

"I know you are. And so am I," he replied. He leaned in close and gave her a heart-melting kiss.

* * *

Well that's it for now. A lot longer than the last one. I hope you enjoyed it. And please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews.

I'll try to update soon, but my time is a little limited now that I have a fulltime job.

Next chapter: Rahne has a pleasant encounter with Michael.

Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 12:**

"But Amara… Professor X is sending Remy, Piotr and I on a mission tomorrow. And I just want to spend some time with you before I go," Pietro heard John complain as he rounded the corner heading for Amara's room.

Pietro hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the morning before and he still didn't know what she had wanted. Finally with a free moment, he came up only to find John already there.

"I'm sorry John I just had a training session with Logan. I got hit bad and Michael had to heal me. I'm not really up to visiting right now," Pietro heard Amara reply.

Instantly alarmed, Pietro just had to find out if she was all right.

"Are you ok?" John's voice rang out.

"Yeah," he could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"All right. Then I'll let my Sheila get some rest. See you in a day or two, all right love," John said affectionately, while Pietro gagged silently.

"Ok. See you soon," Amara replied. He heard her door shut, followed by John's footsteps coming his way.

Pietro turned the last corner to Amara's room and came face to face with John.

"Where do ya think you're going, mate?" John asked critically.

"Too see Amara," Pietro answered defiantly.

"Sorry mate. But she ain't up for a chat."

"Well I just want to see how she's doing," Pietro insisted.

John scowled at him. Pietro knew he wanted to say something else, but instead he went on his way.

'Stupid Pyro! Who the hell does he think he is?' Pietro thought angrily.

He continued the short walk towards Amara's room and knocked on her shut door.

"John I said-" he heard her irritated voice coming closer and then the door opened. "Pietro?"

She looked and sounded surprised. "Yeah. Um…I just wanted to see if you were ok. But John said you weren't up for visitors so…"

Why did he suddenly feel so nervous? He asked himself.

"No, no. Com in," she said quickly, grabbing his arm to pull him in. "I'm tired, but not that tired."

"Ok," he said dumbly.

She sat down on her bed and waited for him to follow suit. He didn't. "Pietro, you know you can come sit down."

"Oh umm…yeah right," he laughed nervously.

"Are you ok?" she asked tentatively.

Pietro silently cursed Lance. The minute he had seen Amara the conversation he had with him from the day before came back into mind in full force.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what's this I hear about you getting hurt?" he asked concernedly.

"It wasn't serious, just a gash on my side. But Michael healed it. Not even a mark in place. See." She lifted her pink shirt from her side to reveal perfect, unmarred, tan skin.

Pietro gulped as he looked down to stare at her bare skin. He had the strongest urge to reach out and touch her. 'Damn it, Lance! She's my best friend!' Pietro wildly thought.

"I… see," he answered his voice wavering. She dropped her shirt back in place and he was able to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"So… I came here to see if there was a particular reason why my door handle got burned off yesterday?" Pietro asked, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah… yesterday." He distinctly saw a blush forming on her cheeks. "Umm…yeah. I just came to say Good Morning." She smiled sheepishly.

"You mean I had to replace my handle for the tenth time because you just wanted to say 'good morning'?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. That's about right," she answered, with a happy little smile on her face.

He smiled back but said, "You are unbelievable."

"I know, I amazing," she stated smugly.

"Is that what they're calling weird these days," he teased. She pushed him playfully and giggled. "So do you want to do something together?"

She looked up at his sudden, serious looking expression. He almost looked as though he was afraid she'd say no.

She didn't think she'd ever deny him anything.

"Well I really shouldn't since I told John I couldn't, but I'd like to do something with you." She smiled at him and he returned it eagerly. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," he said secretly, pulling her up off the bed.

* * *

Rahne was lying on her stomach atop her bed. She was wearing her little pink tank top with the fluffy poodle on her chest and matching short shorts. Jubilee had loaned her a book to read, which she was currently doing. Emma by Jane Austin, a romance but a thoroughly frustrating book to read, she had to concentrate very hard on reading it..

It was a hot day, while she was spending it indoors everyone else seemed to be out..

But, she had left her door wide open, and she had failed to notice Michael standing there, leaning against the doorframe, watching her. He took in her hair- let down from her usual pigtail style- it was short, framing her face. And he took in the revealing outfit that she was wearing; he didn't ever remember her wearing something like that and suddenly he felt hot.

As if sensing someone watching her, Rahne lifted her head to see him there. For some reason she wasn't surprised to see him.

She didn't say anything to him, but just got off the bed and approached him.

His gaze on her was so intense, she swore he could burn a hole through her with those green eyes. And when he reached out to lift a fallen spaghetti strap back onto her shoulder, she let out a strangled gasp at his soft touch grazing her hot skin.

And that's when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily, a kiss like she'd never had before. And when he guided her towards her bed, shutting her door behind them she did not protest at all.

He resumed kissing her and just as things were getting really good… Rahne woke up.

The intense dream left her hot and she struggled to catch her breath. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. Her book was wide open. She must have fallen asleep while reading and the result was an entirely too real feeling dream about her self and Michael. And unlike most of her other dreams she could remember every single detail of this one, down to what she had been reading.

Rahne glanced over at her alarm clock to see what time it was; she'd only been asleep for half an our. Everyone was probably still out.

On impulse she looked towards her door, which just like in her dream, was wide open. A feeling of complete disappointment overcame her when she didn't see Michael standing there. A feeling, she told herself that was also completely irrational. With a sigh she resigned herself to resume reading her book, which was not Emma but in fact an old 'Goosebumps' book by R.L Stine.

Just as she was really getting back into her book, almost forgetting the dream a voice came from close by. "Hey Rahne," she heard from her doorway, startling her.

"Ah!" she cried out, jumping at Michael's voice.

He quickly strode into her room, with a concerned look on his face, to sit on the edge of her bed. "Hey are you ok? I really didn't mean to scare you."

She took in a calming, deep breath. "I'm ok," she replied, her heartbeat back to normal, or as normal as it could get with him near. "I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by." It was part a lie and part truth.

"Oh…I just came to see how you're doing. You know after the danger room session," he told her.

After being reprimanded for being caught ogling Michael, Rahne had decided to concentrate on the session and not on Michael at all. In fact she had concentrated so hard on not concentrating on Michael that she ended up running head on into Michael's elbow.

"Oh…that…" she said, an embarrassed flush overcoming her face. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me today. I can't seem to concentrate on the right things…or people." The last part she mumbled to herself.

Her words had a double meaning to them and he knew it. He knew she had been watching him today, he had been watching her too. And he knew that she was trying hard to avoid him, when her head made contact with his elbow.

"Maybe…. maybe you really are concentrating on what's right," he said sincerely.

Rahne looked up into his green eyes, to see that he knew what she had meant.

"Michael I-"

He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. Leaning forward Rahne felt his breath on her lips; he was so close. Just one more inch and she'd have what she wanted. One small move…

"Rahne!" a voice called. "Have you seen Michael?"

It registered in her mind that that was Jean's voice and instantly she jerked backwards, forced out of her trance. Michael blinked a couple times before sitting back as well.

Finally Jean stuck her head through the doorway. "There you are. I thought maybe you'd like to join Lance and I for dinner."

"Dinner?" he asked. Then it registered what else she'd said. "Wait you and Lance?"

"Yeah. I invited Lance to a friendly dinner. I want him to feel more at home, so I thought I'd help him out, you know?" Jean replied, stepping into the room. "Why don't you come too Rahne? It'll be fun."

"Oh…uh…sure, I guess," Rahne reluctantly agreed.

"Good. How about you Michael?" Jean asked.

Michael, still a bit dazed from before and now from the knowledge of Jean's friendliness with Lance, looked from Jean to Rahne and said. "Count me in too."

Jean clapped her hands together happily. "Good, get dressed you two and meet us downstairs in the rec room ok?"

"Ok," they echoed and with that Jean left the room.

Rahne stood up off her bed and went to her dresser. She opened the drawers and started to pull some clothes out. Finally when she had her selected items she turned around to find Michael still sitting there watching her.

She shifted from foot to foot, nervous under his gaze. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought, frantically.

"Uh…Michael, I need to get dressed," she told him when he made no move to leave.

At her words, he shook his head as if to clear it. Standing up he walked over towards her door. He started closing it behind him, but then stopped. Turning around, he met her gaze.

"Rahne, about before-"

"You should get going," she said quickly. "You don't want to keep your _girlfriend_ waiting."

Something in his eyes changed, they seemed harder for a second, colder. But it was just a flash and then they returned to normal. With a curt nod he shut the door behind him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rahne fell back on her bed, mentally kicking herself.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you liked.

**Reviews:**

Pyro Lady: I hope you liked this chapter too. It had lots of Rahne and Michael in it. Thanks for the review!

MarkC: Thanks for the review. Wait until the wedding that's going to be fun.

Rogue14: Yeah, the full time job is taking its toll on me. I come home tired every night, since it's a 1 to 9 job. Anyways I try to update when I can. But I have so many stories that need updating that this one has to wait its turn. I also have a couple under a different pen name too. Thanks for the review.

Please keep the reviews coming!

Next chapter: Amara/Pietro fluff. Wanda sees Lance and Jean together…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 13:**

"We're here," Pietro announced as he came to a halt. He gently let Amara down- having had traveled at his super-speed he had carried her. She wobbled slightly and he had to grab hold of her shoulders to steady her. "Easy now."

"Thanks," she replied, holding onto his elbows. She looked up and suddenly found herself gazing into his blue eyes, which instantly caused her to blush. Quickly moving her head to the side, she looked past him to see the sight before them. "Wow, it's beautiful. Where are we?"

"In the forest right outside of Bayville," he told her. "It's just a little place I found when I've went exploring."

Amara let go of him and walked around to take a closer look. They were surrounded by trees, everywhere she looked. Except for on one side, rocks were piled on top of each other and water was flowing over them down into a small crystal clear pool of water. She walked closer to the pool and saw that flowers surrounded the edge of it. It really was amazing.

"This is really next to a city?" she asked unbelievingly. She kneeled down at the edge of the pool, staring down at her reflection.

Pietro came next to her and watched his reflection nod its head. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah, it's very pretty," she agreed.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a good while, just enjoying each others company.

After a while Amara's sigh broke the silence, followed by her saying, "Pietro, why'd you bring me here?"

Startled that she spoke up and by her question, Pietro asked his own question, "You don't like it here?"

"No, I do. It's beautiful here. It's just that you've never brought me here before and..." she trailed off. Truthfully, she didn't really know what she was getting at. For a second she thought Pietro had brought her here for a little romantic time alone together, but she knew she was just reading too much into things.

"We can go back if you want," Pietro told her, suddenly feeling unsure of him self. And then a thought hit him, 'Since when am I unsure of anything? I'm Pietro, master of everything.' But Amara made him doubt himself; he hadn't felt like this since…since he'd fallen in love with Rogue. 'Am I- No don't even go there,' he told him self.

"I don't want to. It's really nice here, peaceful, you know," she replied, quickly assuring him.

She smiled at him and he quickly returned the gesture.

* * *

Lance was sitting in the rec room, flipping through the channels, waiting for Jean to come down. When she'd asked him if he wanted to go out to dinner, he was totally caught off guard. His first thought was that she was asking him out; then he realized that she had a boyfriend, so it clearly was a friendly invite. He readily accepted it, gladly actually. It seemed that Jean genuinely accepted him and he was grateful to her.

Out of courtesy to Michael he suggested that maybe she should invite him along too. So that's where she was now, leaving him waiting.

Flipping from channel to channel, he didn't notice when someone walked into the room.

"Lance…hi," the person spoke up.

Lance turned to find Wanda standing in the doorway. "Hi Wanda," he greeted politely.

"So…you look nice," she stated.

Lance looked down at his black dress pants and blue dress shirt. "Thanks, umm…Jean invited me to dinner."

"Jean?" Wanda asked confused, coming over to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I think she wants to be my friend," he said, with a hint of amusement and a twinkle in his eyes.

Wanda smiled. "Jean's like that. She won't give up until you're her best friend. So give in quick, for both your sakes."

Lance let out a little chuckle. "Well don't worry about me. She's really nice; I wouldn't mind being her friend."

Something inside Wanda pulled. "And it helps that she's beautiful, right?" she joked, ignoring the feeling.

Lance blushed, it was clear to her that he had thought exactly that. What was that tightening in her chest, was she jealous? No it couldn't be.

"Ok, I'm all set to go," Jean's voice interrupted there conversation. They turned to see Jean standing there dressed in a strapless, short black dress. She looked gorgeous.

Wanda looked at Lance to gouge his reaction. His mouth was open a little and his eyes wide. To make it worse Jean was totally oblivious to the reaction she caused.

"Hey Wanda. We're going out to dinner; did you want to join us?" Jean asked, all friendly.

"Sorry, I can't. Evan went to help the Morlocks out with something. I want to be home when he gets back, make sure he's all right," Wanda answered. The minute she mentioned Evan's name all thoughts of jealously over Lance flew away.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jean replied, comfortingly, coming over to give her shoulder a pat.

Lance admired Jean's caring and friendliness. Jean was exactly the kind of person he'd never met in his life when he was growing up.

"Yeah he is. Well I'd better let you guys get going," Wanda said quickly, wanting to flee the awkward situation. Quickly she left the room before anyone could say anything.

After Wanda left Lance turned to Jean. "So is he coming?"

"Yeah, Michael and Rahne," Jean answered.

"Rahne?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, Michael was in her room when I found him so I asked her along too. I hope you don't mind?" Jean asked a little concerned.

"No, that's great," Lance said. 'That is one unsuspicious girlfriend. If I were her I'd be wondering why he was in another girls room.'

"Well we just have to wait for them to come down," Jean commented.

"All right."

* * *

"Hey Rahne, are you almost ready? I'm about to head downstairs," Michael called through her door.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes," her Scottish accented voice rang out.

He waited the allotted time and sure enough she opened her door. Stepping out and closing it behind her she was unaware of the intense stare Michael was sending her way.

She turned around to look at him and was taken aback by the way he was looking at her.

Her hand went up to her now shoulder length red hair and asked nervously, "Is something wrong?"

His gaze went from her pretty, nervous face, to the emerald green, one shoulder strap dress, back to her face. He cleared his throat and replied, "N-no, not a thing. You look amazingly beautiful, by the way."

She blushed furiously. "Thanks," she squeaked out, and then took in his green dress shirt and black pants. "Hey, we match."

They both laughed at her little joke. And ended with them smiling and staring at each other, for a minute each lost in the fantasy that they were going on a date. Rahne shook her head to dispel that little fantasy.

'Remember, Jean, downstairs?' she asked herself, frowning unconsciously.

Michael's smile faltered when he noticed her frown. "Rahne?" He reached a hand to touch her face, but she turned quickly away.

"Lance and Jean are waiting for us, we should get going," she stated in an overly cheerful voice.

'He's all Jean's and I'm not going to get in their way. She already had her heart broken by Scott because of Rogue. I won't do it too,' she thought as they silently made their way down the stairs. 'Not that he'd want you that way. But…'

'So get him out of your head, right now, right this instant!' she demanded of herself.

One glance at him and she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

"There you guys are, I thought for a minute you two weren't going to show," Jean said brightly.

Michael and Rahne both walked into the rec room. Lance couldn't help but notice the sullen look on both their faces, leaving him wondering just what was going on and how come Jean couldn't see it.

Jean walked over to Michael and grabbed his arm giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Lance didn't miss the slight cringe Rahne exhibited.

'Oh this is going to be a long night,' Lance thought, letting out a loud sigh.

* * *

Well that's it.

I hope you like.

Next chapter: Evan's back. Pietro and Amara fight. And Lance/Jean/Michael/Rahne's crazy night continues.

**Reviews:**

**Rogue 14:** Thanks for the review! The job is now down to two days a week, but now I have school four days a week. So it's a lose-lose situation. Lol.

**Quicksilver's girl:** I love Pietro too. And I agree that pairing him with a lot of the characters doesn't really work. But I really like him with Amara. I'm planning on writing a Pietro/OC story very soon. Thanks for the review!

**Mark C:** I hope you liked this chapter. You're review was very nice and you made some points that will be addressed I think in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Pyro Lady:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, with the little bit of Rahne and Michael in it. Thanks for the review!

Please keep the reviews coming. They always help! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 14:**

"Hey!" Wanda greeted Evan with a kiss.

"Hey," he replied, a wide smile on his face. Even though he was smiling Wanda could still tell he was really tired.

"Was that Lance with Jean I just saw outside in her jeep?" Evan asked, confusedly.

"What? Oh, yeah, Jean offered to take him out to dinner. Michael and Rahne are there too," Wanda answered.

"Oh weird," Evan replied, though, he was secretly happy that Lance was far away from his girlfriend.

Wanda waved off the topic, pulling him up the stairs. "So tell me, what did Calisto want?"

He waited until they were in their bedroom to answer. "Their tunnels flooded. They needed help moving what was left of their stuff into a new place. It was a lot of work. I offered the X-men's help but she refused, so each of us had 3 times the amount of work."

He sat down on the bed and rolled his head from side to side. Wanda was immediately behind him, hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Evan sighed happily, making Wanda smile.

"Why doesn't she trust us? We're exactly like them?" Wanda reasoned.

"No, not exactly. I mean all their powers make them look different. With a couple of exceptions here, everyone looks normal. When the plates started growing all over me, I didn't want anyone to see me. So I understand. But I'm thankful that it was only a phase in my mutation. I missed being here. And I love being with you," Evan explained, reaching behind him to place an affectionate hand on hers. In answer she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

Then resuming her efforts she commented, "But they still trust you, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess because I know how they feel," Evan stated, his voice going distant.

Wanda stopped massaging his shoulders and came to sit in front of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt, gaining his full attention. She slipped it off his shoulders.

"Why don't you go have a shower?" she suggested.

He grinned mischievously, "Come with me."

"I just had one before you got here. You go ahead, I'll be right here when you get out," Wanda answered, with a grin of her own.

"I'll be right back," he said, urgently stumbling out of the room.

Wanda laughed at his retreat and then sighed contently.

She had to be the happiest person in the world at that moment.

* * *

"Look, oh wow, it's so beautiful. You so can't see this at the institute!" Amara said amazedly.

"Yeah, I know," Pietro answered absentmindedly.

Amara had insisted that they climb in a tree to catch a glimpse of the sunset. They could see it perfectly from their perch on a thick branch.

Amara caught the hint of restlessness in his tone and frowned at him, the sunset now forgotten.

"Pietro, what's wrong?" Amara asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just watching the sunset," he said quickly.

Truthfully he was wondering about what Lance had commented on and about his strange friendship with Amara. He had thought her an annoying pest when he had first met her. Now he probably couldn't live without her. She was his _lavagirl._

'Wait? My lavagirl? Where'd that come from?' Pietro suddenly thought. 'She's nothing but my friend. My best friend.'

A friend that was there for him through his ordeal with Rogue. Amara was there when he'd had his heart stepped on. Could he have recovered so quickly if Amara wasn't there? Maybe it was because of her that he'd gotten over Rogue. He had something better now.

"Really Pietro, I know you better than that, you can't lie to me. What is it?" Amara insisted.

"How do you really feel about Pyro?" he blurted out without thinking.

"Oh God! Not that again!" she exclaimed. "Ok. I admit he likes me. But I only like him as a friend. That's it, end of story. Oh God, just take me home!" She was thoroughly frustrated by his question and all of the sudden not in the mood for watching a sunset.

She jumped down and waited impatiently for him to follow. When he finally did he started to say something. "Amara-"

"No, just get me home," she said furiously. She was a little taken aback by the hurt expression on his face. But he picked her up and zoomed away before she could say anything.

When they touched ground at the institute doors, he tried again. "Amara I just want to make sure you're all right. That Pyro's not taking advantage of you or anything."

"God Pietro! I'm not some innocent, little girl and if you took your head out of your ass long enough you'd see I like you and nobody else!" she shouted. Then seeing Pietro's shocked expression, she gasped, realizing what she just admitted. She ran inside quickly.

Pietro stood there, frozen by her admission remembering the tears slipping down her cheeks just before she sprinted inside.

"Oh man, I'm such an ass!" he yelled at himself, before zooming inside.

* * *

Michael sat with Jean at the bar as he watched Rahne dance with Lance. He had to grit his teeth every time Lance got too close to her.

After a disastrous dinner- in Michael's opinion- Jean who was oblivious to the tension at dinner had suggested they all go to a club. She had even offered to sneak Rahne in, who was only 17.

Dinner was a very frustrating escapade. He'd sat next to Jean, right across from Rahne, who sat next to Lance. Every time his feet touched Rahne's under the table he was sure he blushed or Rahne blushed. And to make matters worse he was sure Lance noticed every time.

A couple of times during dinner Lance had whispered things into Rahne's ear that made her laugh her pretty laugh. It took a lot of his strength not to punch Lance right then.

And then when Jean was smiling at Lance sweetly, he got jealous again. As soon as they left the restaurant Michael admitted to himself that he was one messed up person.

And now here he was watching Rahne and Lance dancing too closely on the dance floor, while Jean talked cheerily. But the second Jean mentioned Lance's name she had his attention.

"You know I think Lance will make a good X-men," she announced, she had a look on her face that he couldn't read. "You know he tried before, but when Scott started blaming him for stuff the younger students did, he decided to leave. But I think out of all the Brotherhood he's the one who really cares about people the most. Even when he was all bad, he was saving people." Now he knew that look. She admired him, or was it more? Then she sighed, an almost sad sounding sigh. "Do you think him and Rahne would make a good couple?"

"What? No!" he stated adamantly, maybe a little too adamantly. "I mean what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know," she said warily, looking at him strangely. "It was just a thought."

"Why aren't we dancing again?" he asked, if only to change the subject.

"Because you hate this song remember," Jean replied, a little snappy.

'Oh God, this is going to be a long night,' Michael thought.

* * *

Lance pulled Rahne closer. "You know Michael has been looking at me all night like he's going to kill me. Why is that?" he sounded very amused.

Rahne snuck a peak at Michael seeing that Lance was right. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

Lance grinned then, twirling her around and bringing her back, she had to smile at the sudden dance move. "Could it be that he's jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" She frowned.

"Of me dancing with you, of course," he said as if it were obvious.

She laughed suddenly, she couldn't help it. "Why would he be- He's got the most perfect girlfriend sitting right next to him."

"Care to test that theory out?" he asked propositionally.

"How?" she asked.

"Let me kiss you," he suggested.

"What, no!" she said quickly. "No!"

"Why not? I mean it's not like you have a boyfriend. Or is it that you're afraid Michael, there, will come after me?"

"First of all, no, Michael would not care if you kissed me. Secondly I don't think you should in front of Jean," she told him, hoping to turn the tables on him.

"Jean? Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"She's looking at you with a dreamy eyed stare. It's quite obvious she's crushing on you," she said, winking at him before he turned them around.

He blatantly looked at Jean, who smiled shyly at him, blushing a little. He could feel his face turn a little red as he turned them back around.

"See," she stated smugly.

"Shut up," he muttered, as they finished the dance.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you liked. Thanks to my three reviewers Rogue14, MarkC, and PyroLady. You guys are great!

Hope to get more reviews, let me know what you all think.

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 15:**

"Amara, come on, let me in!" Pietro yelled, pounding on the door.

He'd been knocking on her door for the past fifteen minutes and so far the only answers he was getting were "no" and "go away." But he wasn't about to quit; not after she'd admitted to liking him.

"Please Amara, come on! I'm sorry for being an ass! Please let me in, we need to talk," he pleaded.

"You are an ass!" came her eloquent reply.

By now he'd drawn a crowd. Jubilee and Bobby were both standing in a doorway across from Amara's room and Roberto and Sam were making "tsk, tsk," noises from down the hall, as if they'd never lower themselves to the level Pietro was at now. But worst of all was when Piotr started walking by with John, just in time to hear Pietro and Amara's last exchange.

John sauntered right up to Pietro and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to my Amara?"

Pietro regained his footing and pushed John back. "She's not your Amara! Stay the hell away from her!"

"If you've hurt her I swear to the fire god, I will kill you," John said menacingly, a glint of something crazy in his eyes.

"Just try me," Pietro said dangerously.

John made to lunge at Pietro but Piotr quickly and wisely held his friend back. "No John, this is not right," Piotr said calmly.

Pietro glared at John, wanting Piotr to let go of him just so he could get in a punch or two. He'd had enough of him.

"Piotr is right. You both must calm down," Professor Xavier's voice came through to them and a second later he wheeled down the hall with Storm by his side.

"Everyone, please go back to what you were doing," Storm requested sternly.

Everyone dispersed except for John and Pietro.

"Storm why don't you take John to the danger room, I think he needs to let off a little steam," Professor X suggested.

John had not taken his eyes away from Pietro. "Come on John," Storm said gently, guiding him away.

With John out of sight, Pietro turned back to Amara's door and banged on it again.

"Amara I just want to talk," he shouted.

"Leave me alone," she shrieked.

Going to bang again, the Professor put a restricting arm on Pietro's. "Pietro you are not helping the situation. I think you should give her some time."

"But she- And then- She said- And I have to-" Pietro said, talking at super speed.

"Pietro, Pietro, I understand. And I know you have some important things to say. But do you really think she's in a listening mood right now?" he told him wisely.

Pietro stared at the door unsurely; he could almost feel the burn of her glare through the door. Wincing, he shook his head.

"All right, why don't you try talking to her tomorrow when she may have calmed down."

Pietro nodded, but said through the door. "I _will _be back tomorrow Amara."

* * *

As soon as the song ended Rahne and Lance walked back to Michael and Jean, who looked like they were having a pretty heated discussion at the moment.

"Come on let's dance," Jean suggested to Michael.

"I don't feel like it," came Michael's lame reply.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Jean asked in a bit of disgust.

"Nothing," Michael answered.

Seeing Lance and Rahne approach, Jean said quickly, "Come on Lance, let's dance." And she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Michael let out an angry sigh and turned in his bar stool to face the bartender, ordering another drink.

Rahne came over to sit next to him. He was glaring into his cup so intensely. She hesitantly put a hand on his arm and his head snapped up to meet her gaze. She quickly retracted her hand.

"What's wrong Michael?" she asked gently.

His glare softened when he answered, "Nothing. I'm just tired and I feel like going home."

"Oh ok. Do you want me to tell Jean and Lance?" she asked innocently.

An aggrieved look came over his face. "You're not a couple with Lance, are you?" he asked abruptly.

Rahne didn't know whether to look shocked or laugh. Laughing won over. "That's…ridiculous. Me and Lance, I barely know him."

She stopped smiling when she noticed the relieved look on his face. And she had to wonder, _why_ did he look relieved?

* * *

"Home sweet home," Jean mumbled under her breath as she pulled into the driveway and they all got out of her SUV. Her night of fun didn't turn out the way she'd planned. Everyone including herself was in some sort of weird mood.

Michael was angry and Jean didn't know why. Rahne seemed like she felt uncomfortable, and Lance kept darting nervous looks in her direction. And to Jean's own amazement she really wanted him to keep looking at her.

She was definitely tired and confused.

"I think I'll go up to bed now," she announced to the group.

"Me too," Lance agreed and trudged up the stairs.

"Good night Michael." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. It felt awkward. A few days ago she would have gave him a real kiss. A few days ago he'd have probably followed her up.

'What's changed?' Jean thought, as she climbed up the stairs.

* * *

The tension was all too much and the departure of Jean and Lance did nothing to alleviate it. Leaving Rahne alone with Michael seemed like a dangerous thing to do at the moment.

"It just all feels so wrong," Rahne blurted out without thinking.

Michael turned his gaze on her. "What does?" he asked, though he had a good idea what she was talking about.

"Nothing," she quickly said, kicking herself for actually saying what she felt. "I'm going to bed too."

She started to flee towards the stairs hoping to get away from him as quickly as possible. One foot was poised on the bottom step of the flight of stairs when Michael called out.

"Wait Rahne."

She couldn't help it; she slowly turned around and was very surprised to see him standing right behind her.

"Michael-" she started. But the next thing she knew, Michael had one arm around her waist, pulling her close, his lips on hers.

He was kissing her and all she was doing was standing there.

'Kiss him back, you idiot,' a voice in her head screamed at her. And she did just that, she didn't have to be told twice. Her arms entwined themselves around his neck and she hungrily kissed him back.

'Jean,' a timid sounding voice whispered in her head.

'Huh, what?' she thought, thoroughly engrossed in the feeling of Michaels lips gently caressing her own.

'Jean!' the voice whispered more urgently.

'No Jean, I don't want to think about Jean, only Michael," she thought, her mind in a haze.

'Jean,' the voice whispered one last time.

'Aww man,' Rahne whined in her head.

With a little whimper of sadness, she pushed Michael away from her; and not stopping to look at the expression on his face, she turned around and sprinted up the stairs.

This time there were no shouts from Michael for her to stop.

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked. And thanks to my two reviewers **MarkC** and **scarletdeathangel05**. They were great.

So please leave me a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here it is. Hope you enjoy. R&R please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 16:**

"Good morning!" Jubilee greeted the crowd surrounding the breakfast table in the dining room. She took a seat next to Bobby and gave him a kiss.

Turning to look at Rogue across from her she asked, "Are we still going shopping today?"

"Yeah, we've all got some last minute things we need before tha wedding," Rogue answered. "Where's Rahne, she's not coming?"

Jubilee winced outwardly but quickly tried to cover it up. "Umm… no she isn't feeling very well today."

Jubilee suddenly felt Michael's eyes burning on her. She instantly remembered last night: how Rahne came bursting into the room, how she looked all panicked and scared, and how when she asked what was wrong Rahne had burst into tears. All she had gotten out of Rahne that night was Michael's name. In the end, she gave up on trying to get anything out of her and just consoled her until she fell asleep.

"Oh, that's too bad. So it's going ta be ya, meh, Jean, Kitty, Wanda, Tabitha, and maybe Danielle," Rogue informed her.

"Wait a minute, what's wrong with Amara?" Jubilee asked curiously.

"She's feeling sick too. Looks lahke something's going around," Rogue answered. "They probably have tha same thing."

'Yeah right,' Jubilee thought. 'Boy trouble, judging by the way Pietro is trying so hard to eavesdrop on the conversation.'

Sure enough Pietro was staring intently at Rogue hoping for more information.

"So… Amara's sick?" Pietro spoke up.

Rogue turned to look at Pietro, who was sitting next to her, with an amused look on her face. "Ya should know; ya two are lahke attached at tha hip."

"They had a fight yesterday," Scott offered form Rogue's other side. Rogue turned to look at her fiancée.

"Really?" Rogue asked intrigued.

"Yep, he was banging on her door, wanting her to open up, but she wouldn't."

Scott's nonchalant tone made Pietro feel angry. "How would you know? You weren't there," Pietro gritted out.

"Pyro told me, before they left. His last words were 'keep that dirty speedster away from my Sheila, all right mate.'" Everyone laughed at Scott's attempt at an Australian accent.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back," Pietro practically growled.

Rogue turned away from Scott and back to Pietro. "So what did ya do this time?"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything," Pietro claimed fiercely.

"Exactly," Scott replied, buttering a piece of toast.

"Hey buddy, keep talking and I'll shove that toast somewhere very unpleasant," Pietro retorted.

"May I remind everyone that breakfast time should be friendly and civil time," Professor X's voice rang from the head of the table.

"Pietro, ya know ah'm always here ta listen or give advice if ya want," Rogue gently offered.

"That's ok," Pietro said sullenly. He stood up. "I'll be fine." Then he left the room.

"So… what exactly are Rahne's symptoms, Jubilee?" Mr. McCoy's voice boomed from where he sat next to the Professor.

All eyes were on Jubilee again, including Michael's, Jean's and oddly Lance's.

She flushed slightly. "You know she's like… just sick… you know." Not the most eloquent of answers but all she could think of at the moment.

"Hmm…" Mr. McCoy started, looking suspicious.

"That's all right Hank, I've already checked on them both. A day's rest is what they both need at the moment."

'Whew,' Jubilee thought. 'Thanks Professor.'

She was very surprised when she heard back in her head, "You're welcome, Jubilee."

* * *

Michael made his way upstairs. He had one destination in mind, Rahne's room. He had just left Jubilee with the group of girls who'd be going shopping so he knew she'd be alone. He had to know if she really was sick or if her new illness had anything to do with last night.

Finally in front of her door, he knocked lightly. He waited a second but no one answered.

He let out a soft sigh. "Rahne, are you in there?" He waited again, but still nothing. "Look, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I'm not sorry that it did." He paused, hoping for some sort of reply. He thought he heard some distinct shuffling coming towards the door, but again nothing. He let out another sigh and continued, "If you really are sick, I hope you feel better soon. But if you're not, and you're in there because of me, then I am sorry. I just hope you'll feel like talking a little later. So… I'm going to leave you alone now…. Bye…"

He waited one more moment, just in case, and then turned around for the stairs.

On the other side of the door Rahne had her ear pressed against it. She had heard every single word Michael had spoken, especially the part where he wasn't sorry that they'd kissed.

'Maybe, just maybe…' she let her thoughts trail off. Nothing good ever came of false hope. 'But… maybe he does want me…"

Rahne started to open the door; she peeked out of it and saw that Michael was almost at the head of the stairs. She could catch up to him easily, and talk to him. She put one foot out of the door, but stopped abruptly when a certain other redhead came in sight.

Jean intercepted Michael. Rahne saw her lead Michael to her room.

'Stupid Rahne! You're such an idiot! He does not want you!'

She furiously wiped at the tears that had suddenly appeared and shut the door, locking herself back inside.

* * *

Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Thanks to my reviewers: **inuyashasangel89** (_Thanks_), **scarletdeathangel05**, and **MarkC** (_I hope you liked the Scott Rogue part_.)

I'll update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hi again! So this is most likely going to be the last update for about two months. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 17:**

After the weird breakfast they had that morning Lance decided to retreat outside to sit by the pool.

He watched the sky as he thought. He had a lot of thinking to do now that he was back. Everything was different now. The Brotherhood and the X-men together, Wanda now out of his reach, two of his good friends getting married and now a certain redhead in the picture to complicate things further. Like life wasn't any tougher before, now it was an all out freak show!

"Lance."

Lance jumped about a foot into the air at the unexpected utterance of his name. He turned around to see someone just as unexpected.

Wanda grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Wanda… what are you doing out here?" Lance gasped out.

"I came to see how you were doing," she told him, coming over to sit next to him.

"How I'm doing?" he asked, confused.

"I saw the look on your face when they were talking about Rahne," Wanda offered

"Rahne… huh?" Then it suddenly dawned on him what exactly Wanda was thinking. "You think… that me and… Rahne and I…" he trailed off.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"No, no! I barely know her. She's a nice girl but not really my type," Lance quickly corrected.

Wanda frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"I sort of like someone else," he admitted, wanting to get it off his chest. Hoping that admitting it would make him feel better. It didn't.

Wanda smiled at him. "That's great!"

Lance suddenly stood up and started pacing furiously. "No it's not great! Everything's messed up! The Brotherhood should not be with the X-men. Kitty and Rogue should not be getting married. I'm not supposed to have feelings for anyone else but you!" He stopped back to her and took in a deep breath.

Wanda stood up and walked over to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder she gently said, "Lance, I love Evan. That isn't going to change. I'll always care about you, but we'll never be anything more then friends. I'm sorry."

He didn't reply to that, didn't even look at her, he just let his head hang low staring at the pools surface.

"You say you have feelings for someone else, why don't you act on them?" she encouraged.

He pulled away from her and walked a few paces ahead. "I can't," he answered dejectedly. "She's with someone already."

And then she suddenly knew. "She's with Michael."

"Yep she's with Michael," he confirmed.

* * *

Amara sat huddled on the window seat of her room. She stared outside at the view her it offered. She could see the pool out side and could see Lance and Wanda talking to each other by it.

'Guess that means the girls haven't left yet,' she thought.

She couldn't bring herself to step out of her room. After uttering those stupid words to Pietro, and the shocked look on his face…

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut?" she said furiously.

'He was my friend, my best friend, and I was his. Why couldn't I just be happy with that? Now I've got nothing,' she pondered, silent tears now pouring down her face.

"Hey Amara!" The door to her bedroom came crashing open. "Are you all right? Feeling any better?" Tabitha, her roommate, loudly inquired.

Amara quickly turned her head to hide her tears, but it was too late.

"Oh man, Amara! Why the waterworks? What's going on? Do you need the Professor?" Tabitha rambled on.

Amara wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffled a couple of times. "No… Tabitha, I'm ok."

Tabitha shut the door quickly and came to her side, throwing an arm around her best friends shoulders. "No you're not all right. Is this because of Pietro?" At the mention of his name Amara let out a pathetic sounding sob. "I knew it was that little rats fault that you're cooped up in here. What happened? He's downstairs moping around; he refuses to do anything or talk to anyone unless it's to tell them he's going to shove something down their throats. Seriously it's messed up. I don't even think he brushed his hair this morning."

Tears continued to run down Amara's face. To hear that Pietro was as messed up as she was lit a little flame of hope inside her. But she didn't dare dream of it becoming anything more.

"Tabitha… I…I need to be alone right now, is that ok?" she timidly asked.

"Sure, anything for the lavagirl," Tabitha exclaimed.

Amara couldn't help the second sob that escaped her mouth. _Lavagirl_ was his name for her.

"Amara this isn't helping either of you. Talk to him and things will be fine," Tabitha stated, right before she left the room.

* * *

That's it. Sorry for the short chapter. When I come back I'll have 6 more chapters to go then it's done. I really wanted to update a little more before I leave but hand problems wouldn't let me. Anyways I'll be back to updating late August, early September.

Thanks to all who reviewed**: Lord Firefox** _(glad you like_); **Rogue14**; **molace** (_yep the Lance/Jean thing is coming soon)_; **otak the Canadian** (_hey I'm Canadian too! Anyways thanks for the offer to help with the Phoenix thing. If I need some more info I'll be sure to take you up on the offer.); _and **MarkC.**

If by some miracle I find a computer with Microsoft word and internet access (and it won't cost me an arm and a leg) where I'm going, then I'll definitely update. But for now I'll see you all in September.

Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Hey, I'm back. And as promised here's the first of the six last chapters. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 18:**

"Jean? What's wrong?" Michael asked concernedly.

Jean stood at the window of her room and stared out; there was Lance sitting all alone by the pool. 'Lance…' she thought fleetingly.

She turned around abruptly and stared at Michael; he looked confused. "What's wrong?" she started. "If you look around, I think you'll know what's wrong."

"Jean I-" Michael started, scared by the anxiety in her voice.

"No Michael," she spat out and turned back to the window. Lance wasn't alone anymore Wanda was with him. In one quick instant, jealousy flared. 'No, it's nothing. She loves Evan. They're… just friends.'

Jean turned back to Michael and stared into those beautiful green eyes that she had fallen in love with, those same eyes that helped her out through tough times. Was she ready to give him up over some attraction she felt for someone else?

Then she remembered the one thought she had heard the night before, just before going to bed: 'I kissed Rahne.' It was Michael's thought, she knew. She was too exhausted last night and had let her control slip for one brief second and that's what she heard, 'I kissed Rahne.' And what was worse was that the thought wasn't expressed in guilt, but in wonder and amazement.

"Jean, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about," Michael stated unsurely.

"Us! We're wrong. When did we go wrong? Why don't you love me any more?" she sobbed. She couldn't help it; yet another seemingly sure thing relationship going down the drain. It was heartbreaking.

"Jean I still-" he tried to say.

"No, don't say that you still do. I know what happened last night," Jean intervened quickly. "I know you love her."

Michael didn't have anything to say to that. She turned back to the window and watched as Lance started arguing with Wanda. Jean instantly wondered what it was about.

"Jean." The sound of her name startled her and she turned back towards him. "We started to grow apart. I don't know when exactly it started, but it did."

"I know," she whispered. And then as an after thought she added, "I like Lance."

Michael stared at her, her admission wasn't expected. "Oh," was all he could say.

"So, how do we fix this?" she asked abruptly, suddenly not angry anymore.

Michael took a few steps toward her and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips briefly. "Maybe we should go our separate ways. Maybe we should just be friends."

She stared at him wide-eyed, as if she didn't expect this result from when she first confronted him. Is this what she really wanted? To be friends? No, it wasn't. She wanted what Rogue and Kitty had. She thought she had found that with Michael, but again it had eluded her. And now she had to have the guts to try to find it somewhere else. 'Maybe with Lance,' she thought wistfully.

"You're right," she replied. "We should end it now before we hate each other."

"I'm sorry Jean," he quickly added.

"Me too," she replied sadly.

He left the room then, leaving her all alone. She didn't quite know what to do with herself. She turned around and strode over to the window opening it. Lance was still there, but Wanda wasn't. She watched him sitting there wondering if she even had a chance with him. And that's when he looked up straight at her. They held each others gazes for a second, before Lance's face split into a smile. And that's when she knew that things would be all right.

11111111111111111

Jean approached Rogue in the kitchen later that night. "Is there any way I can switch spots with someone at tomorrow's rehearsal dinner?" She plopped herself into a chair across from Rogue, tired, as if asking that one question zapped all her energy.

"Wow, ya're tha third person ta ask meh that today," Rogue stated, amazed.

"Oh yeah, who else?" Jean asked, curiously.

"Suppose ya first tell meh why ya want ah switch," Rogue bargained.

Jean let out a loud frustrated sigh. "Because Michael and I broke up. And I don't want to be around him for a while."

Rogue's mouth dropped open; she had not seen this coming. "But you… Ah mean… him… Who?"

"It was a mutual thing. We talked and we decided it just wasn't working out," Jean answered, getting the gist of Rogue's question.

"But something must have set this off!" Rogue argued.

"Yeah, he's in love with Rahne," Jean told her, surprised that there was no bitterness to her reply.

"What!" Rogue practically shouted. Michael was one of her best friends. And she was totally clueless to this fact. The wedding planning had cut their hanging out time real short.

"So now that I told you. Who else asked to switch?" Jean asked again.

"Amara, ya, and Rahne," Rogue confirmed.

"Rahne? But she's sitting right next to Michael isn't she?" Jean asked confused.

"Yeah," Rogue answered, flipping through her planning book.

"I know she's in love with him," Jean said. "Why would she want to switch?"

"Ah don't know," Rogue answered. "Ah'll see what ah can do about switching ya around. Ah have ta talk wit' Kitty though."

"All right, thanks," Jean agreed, getting up. "Close to Lance, please."

Rogue looked at her strangely. "Do ah even want ta know?"

"Not yet," Jean said, smiling at her friend.

"Ok… good night," Rogue said.

"Night."

2222222222222222222222

Amara laid in bed, wide awake, listening to Tabitha's light breathing. She should have been asleep by now, it was really late, but she just couldn't. She had too much on her mind.

She hugged the teddy bear she'd been holding to her. Pietro had won it for her at a carnival they had gone to together. Just thinking about him hurt. On the bright side, at least she'd only told him she liked him and not that she loved him, because that's how she felt. She did love him, everything about him. She was sure he didn't feel the same, but that had been ok, because her friendship with him was enough. Now she wasn't even sure that she still had that.

And on top of it all she'd have to see him tomorrow. She couldn't miss the rehearsal dinner. At least she'd gone to Rogue earlier that day and got her to switch her seat.

_Amara hesitantly knocked on Rogue's open bedroom door. Rogue was sitting on her bed but instantly looked up to see who it was. She smiled at the younger girl._

"_Amara hi, how are ya feeling?" Rogue asked sincerely._

"_I'm… umm… fine," she answered tentatively._

"_Why don't ya come in and tell meh what's on your mind," Rogue offered._

_Amara nodded coming in and shutting the door behind her. "Well…"_

"_Yes," Rogue prompted._

"_I know this is short notice but can you switch my seat at the rehearsal dinner?" Amara asked hopefully._

"_Is this because of Pietro?" she asked knowingly._

_Amara flopped down onto Rogue's bed. "Would you believe me if I said no?" _

"_No," Rogue agreed. "He really cares about ya."_

"_Yeah I know, I'm his best friend," Amara reminded her._

"_No, he cares about ya, as in more than friends," Rogue informed her. Amara shot her an incredulous look. "He does. He's miserable down there. He wants ya, he just doesn't know how ta tell ya."_

"_Hmph, even if that's true, I still can't deal with him yet. Please switch me. Put me far, far away from Pietro… And John too," Amara pressed on._

"_All right." Rogue sighed. "But ah hope ya talk ta him soon."_

"I'll talk to him," Amara told herself. "Just as soon as I stop feeling like a fool." And then she fell asleep.

33333333333333333333333333

Rahne sat against the trunk of her favorite tree late that night. She'd been cooped up all day in her room and thought it was safe to come out now. She needed a breather. She loved being outside, in the fresh air, especially at night, with the stars shining so bright. She let out a peaceful sigh and felt relaxed.

"Rahne?"

She jumped to her feet at the sound of her name, all peaceful thoughts startled out of her head. As soon as she saw who the intruder was she almost started to run away.

"Michael," her accented voice said.

He looked sheepish and miserable at the same time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were-" he started but changed his mind. "I thought I'd be the only one out here so late."

She stood up again, her heart beating double time and she was ready to flee at the drop of a hat or at least at one painful word. "Um yeah… I couldn't sleep," she confessed.

"Me either," he told her. "A lot of things have happened in the past couple of days."

"Yeah…" She didn't want him to tell her the results of these past days. That he was back together with Jean. "I should get back to bed. Suddenly I feel a little sleepy."

Rahne started to turn, one foot poised in front of the other, ready for the sprint of her life.

"Wait, Rahne." Michael's hand was on her arm, spinning her around to meet him. In his arms now, right where she wanted to be and the last place she could be.

He held her close, their faces millimeters apart. Rahne stared into his sparkling green eyes. She could feel the shallow breaths he was taking tickling her face. She didn't know what any of this meant.

"I want you Rahne," he told her breathlessly.

And then his lips stormed down to meet hers. He was kissing her, holding her close as if she was the most precious thing in the world. His lips caressed hers; his tongue skimmed her parted lips hoping for entry. She opened to him and the kiss deepened to something darker, more passionate, and full of promises.

Promises, Rahne knew, Michael couldn't keep while with Jean. Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. It was hard, so very hard, but she managed to push him back. She took one quick look at Michael's startled face and barely contained a sob before running her fastest towards the mansion leaving Michael standing their dazed and confused.

44444444444444444444444444

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Thanks to **animeeVolVeD** (_Jean's my favorite X-men character_); **scarletdeathangel05** _(very soon);_ **Rogue14 **_(they'll be happy soon_); **molace; and MarkC**;

Let me know what you think with a review!

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hi. Sorry about the long, long wait. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 19:**

"What's your problem?" Lance announced as he walked into Pietro's room.

Pietro threw a pillow at him. "Go away man."

Lance caught the pillow before it hit him in the face. "You're going to be late for the rehearsal."

"I'm not going," Pietro stated adamantly.

"Idiot," Lance mumbled. "Rogue is…. I don't know what exactly she is to you anymore. But she's important to you. Do you want to disappoint her?"

"Of course not!" Pietro sighed, sitting up on his bed. "Rogue's not the reason why I'm not going."

"It's Amara isn't it? Man, what happened between you two?" Lance said, flustered on his friends behalf.

"Nothing! Suffice it to say she doesn't want anything to do with me," Pietro assured.

"You're so wrong; she wants you bad," Lance informed and continued before Pietro could protest. "Besides this rehearsal is a chance for you to see her… talk to her. You could fix things… and maybe tell her you love her."

"I love her? What are you-" Lance saw the realization dawning on his face. "I love her," he stated it matter of fact-ly.

Lance chuckled to himself. "Right, now that you've finally gotten it, get dressed."

Pietro obeyed getting off his bed. "Wait, why are you so cheerful? My sister's still with Evan."

"I know," Lance replied dryly. "I'm just really looking forward to tonight."

Pietro shot him a strange look. "All right, whatever. Now get out, so I can change."

Lance left the room, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Man, where's my tie? Where's my tie?" Scott asked frantically, searching his room.

"Dude, it's around your neck," Kurt answered.

Scott grabbed at his neck and found the tie dangling down his back. "Oh." He turned it around and started to tie it.

"Cool it, Scott," Evan suggested, watching his friends.

"Yeah Scott, you get married in a couple of days, not tonight," Michael assured him.

"I want to get married; Rogue is the love of my life!" Scott stated shakily. "Just like Jean is yours."

Michael suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"What?" Evan asked curiously.

Michael gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah we um… actually broke up."

"What?" All three guys practically shouted.

"Jean's moved on. She has someone else in mind now." He just shrugged.

"Who?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I think she might have a thing for Lance," Michael observed.

Evan suddenly got down on his knees; hands clasped together, eyes closed. "Yes! Thank you God! Thank you!" Michael, Scott and Kurt looked at him strangely. Evan picked himself off the floor and cleared his throat. "Uh… yeah. I'm sorry to hear that Mike."

"Actually," Scott started, the new conversation calming him down. "You don't sound too disappointed."

Michael stood up turning his back to his friends. "Yeah, I'm kinda in love with Rahne."

"Vhat? Can you speak up; I think I just heard you say you're in love vith Rahne?" Kurt said skeptically.

Michael turned around. "Yeah that's what I said. But I'm not sure how she feels, so lets keep this between us, ok?"

His friends just nodded. "Now Evan, why are you so happy about the Jean/Lance news. Could it be you feel threatened?" Michael turned the tables on his friend.

"No, no of course not," Evan started. "Ok, maybe a little."

"You don't have anything to vorry about," Kurt assured.

"I know, I know, it's just nice to have some extra security," Evan replied.

"Yeah, we know what you mean."

* * *

Amara stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe the person in the mirror was her. The reflection was pretty, but she felt gross and miserable.

She didn't want to go to the rehearsal dinner. But she had to. She knew seeing Pietro was inevitable, but she had no idea what would happen if she did.

Sighing very loudly, she clipped a bright red flower behind her ear.

"Amara!" her name was shouted. She turned around to see Tabitha in her sky blue strapless dress. "You look amazing! Wow!"

Amara stared down at herself self consciously. Her short black dress shimmered over her curves. She pulled on one of the straps suddenly feeling he dress showed too much skin.

"You look great too, Tabitha," Amara told her, hoping she injected enough enthusiasm into her words.

"Thanks. But you… you're going to knock Pietro's socks off." Tabitha pulled on her arm. "Come on, let's head out."

Amara planted her feet firmly, suddenly not wanting to go.

"Amara, you've got to go," Tabitha said, sternly. "Now march!"

She felt like whining, but she knew Tabitha was right. She had to face the music sooner or later.

* * *

Rahne was sitting in one of the cars that were going to take them to the hall. She had already resigned herself to the inevitable, that she had to go and that she might see Michael there. So she had slipped on the dark navy blue dress with the ruffled sleeves and pulled her hair up into a girly up do. It felt good to be completely girly sometimes. She felt calm at the moment, like everything might actually turn out all right.

'I don't need a man in my life,' Rahne thought to herself. 'I can be happy without him.'

The doors opened and Logan and Bobby slipped into the driver and passenger seats, followed by Jubilee slipping in next to her and Michael close behind.

He sent her a heated stare, trying to tell her something, but she was so overwhelmed by emotion at the sight of him, she thought she might start hyperventilating.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! I've got to get out now!' Rahne thought frantically, staring at the door. 'How the hell do I open this?'

"So Rahne, I like your dress a lot!" Jubilee's voice rang over the chaos in her mind.

Rahne stared at Jubilee for a moment. She looked worried. Rahne realized what she was doing; she was trying to distract her. Jubilee was an angel.

"Thanks," Rahne gave a shaky smile. "Your dress is beautiful too," she said as normally as possible, taking in Jubilee's golden yellow halter top gown. A dress only Jubilee could pull off.

"She looks hot!" Bobby commented from the front seat, earning himself a slap to the back of the head from Logan. "Ouch!"

Jubilee blushed. "Thanks. You know I always thought green was a great color for you. But blue really brings out your eyes."

"Your beautiful eyes," Michael murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

'What is he doing?' Rahne thought anxiously. 'Does he want everyone to know?'

"Ah man. What is with you guys? Stop the mushiness!" Logan said uncomfortably.

'Thank you Logan!' Rahne praised, hoping for a short reprieve.

* * *

"So, did you fix up the tables?" Kitty asked, walking into Rogue's room in an elegant black dress.

Rogue looked at Kitty's reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of. "What do ya mean?"

Kitty let out an exasperated sigh. "The whole Amara/Pietro/John thing and, the Evan/Wanda/Lance/Jean/Michael/Rahne whole confusion thing?"

Rogue turned around to see Kitty take a deep breath. "Huh?"

Kitty looked defeated. "Please don't make me say it again."

Rogue laughed. "Oh that thing. Don't worry about it, ah got it all under control."

Kitty cringed at the mischievous grin on her best friends face. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't switch the seating around."

"That's not true," Rogue defended and Kitty looked relieved. "Ah did. But ta mah lahking."

"Uh oh," Kitty groaned, as Rogue let out a villainous sounding laugh. "Just tell me there won't be any fights at our rehearsal."

"Not if they still want ta be our friends, there won't," Rogue said, which did not reassure Kitty at all. "How do ah look?"

Kitty took in Rogue's eggplant colored dress and groaned out, "Awesome."

* * *

Well that's it. I hope to update much sooner than last time. So look for an update in the next couple of weeks.

Thanks to all that read and those who reviewed: Mark C; Rogue14; and Molace.

Keep the reviews coming.

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a liar. I said I'd be updating within a couple of weeks, and now here we are a new year later. I'm sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though I'm way beyond late in updating.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 20:**

'Ok Amara, you're doing fine, just fine. Ok, keep moving,' Amara told herself. 'That's it, follow Tabby. You haven't seen him yet. And because of your good friend Rogue you won't be near him for the rest of the night. I love her!' She sighed, more at ease now, as she walked down the length of the table. 'Ok, now just find your name. Jubilee, no, Evan, nope, Rahne, nope, Sam nope. Oh here I am.'

"Look Tabitha I found my seat," Amara announced. Tabitha didn't answer. Suddenly she had a bad feeling in her gut. Slowly she lifted her head from the view of the table. And there he was, staring at her with those soulful blue eyes, practically pleading with her to forgive him.

'Oh my God, oh my God!' Amara thought inwardly, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"I guess this is my seat," Pietro said, lifting up the place card to show his name, looking sheepish.

'Oh my God!' Amara started to panic.

"Amara," Tabitha said concernedly.

Amara turned to look at her friend unbelievably. She wanted to scream at her, "Where were you two seconds ago?" but she didn't.

She looked back at Pietro, then at Tabitha and back again.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," she said in squeaky voice.

* * *

Rahne breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she saw the hall roll into view. Now she could jump out of the torture chamber everyone else called a car, and high tail it to the bathroom until she absolutely had to get out.

"Ok, we're here, get out" Logan announced unnecessarily. He wasn't in the best of moods, since he had to endure a car ride of Bobby's and Jubilee's mushy comments.

Rahne had the car door open the minute Logan had his foot down on the brake. She stepped out and hurried away, not waiting for anyone else. She heard murmurs for her to slow down, but she did not dare stop for fear that one of those voices was Michael's.

She was up the steps and opening the door when her thoughts of an easy entrance came crashing down around her. There was Jean coming her way. 'Oh man, she hasn't seen me, I should hide!' Rahne frantically thought. But a second later Jean looked at her with recognition.

Rahne inwardly cursed herself but decided to put on a face of indifference.

"Rahne, hey I was hoping I could talk to you."

Rahne hazarded a glace at Jean's face, she didn't look happy, but she also didn't look mad.

"Yes…" Rahne prompted cautiously.

"Well," Jean hesitated, keeping Rahne in suspense. "It's about Michael."

'Oh crap,' Rahne thought. 'She found out about the kisses.'

"Michael and I are-" Jean continued, but was cut off by the doors opening.

"Rahne would you just wait-" Michael came in, sounding thoroughly frustrated. But one glance at Jean stopped him in his tracks. "Jean?"

"Michael," she answered, coolly.

Rahne looked between the couple, feeling the intense emotions coming off the couple. "Well," she giggled nervously. They turned to shoot her a strange glare. "I'm going to- I'm just going to go."

She ran off to the sound of Michael calling her back.

'Just what does he want from me?' Rahne thought angrily.

* * *

Michael and Jean stood there shocked by Rahne's sudden departure.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she stop and talk to me?" Michael vented his frustrations out loud.

Jean gave him an annoyed look. "Have you told her?"

"Told her what?" Michael asked.

"That we broke up!" she cried in frustration.

"No, I haven't got the chance to yet," Michael confessed.

"Well did you ever think the reason why she's avoiding you is because she thinks you're still taken," Jean questioned in disbelief.

"Really, you think?" Michael asked uncertainly.

"All I know is, despite how much I'm not happy with her she is a good person. And she would never want to deliberately hurt her friends."

"Really?" he said again. "Thanks Jean."

"Yeah ok, I'm going to find my seat," Jean said, having enough of talking out her ex-boyfriends love life.

Michael stood there telling himself that the first thing he'd do when he saw Rahne next is tell her his situation, then maybe they could be together.

* * *

Jean walked into the main dining hall thinking about how she had just helped her ex out with girl problems. A girl who he was attracted to while she was still dating him. Any other girl would have let him be tortured, but she had tried to help. Girls everywhere would scream at her if they knew what she had done. But despite everything, she did like Michael and she did want to see him happy. And he could be so clueless sometimes. She smiled inwardly.

Jean walked towards the table and saw some people already seated. Sam, Roberto, Fred, Todd, Danielle, and Tabitha, along with a very sullen looking Pietro, and lastly a very handsome looking Lance. Jean smiled again. She walked along the table looking for her place; but if Rogue was kind enough to take her request into consideration then she knew she'd be somewhere in Lance's vicinity.

Finally coming to a card that said her name, Jean looked up in hopefulness and found Lance watching her grinning up at her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "I guess we're gong to be dinner partners for the night."

"I guess so," he agreed. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Jean looked down at her green off the shoulder dress. "Thank you. " She sat down in her seat. "So, who's sitting next to us?" she asked curiously.

"I've got Wanda and Bobby on either side of me," Lance told her.

"Hmm…" she picked up the cards on her sides, "Evan and Jubilee over here," she responded, no surprises there. But she had a strange feeling that even though Rogue had put her next to Lance that everything wasn't quite right. "I wonder…"

Jean reached down past Jubilee's seat for the card there. Jean read the name of the card in dread. "Michael."

"That's Michael then?" Lance asked. "I thought he'd be sitting next to you."

"We broke up," she was quick to inform him.

"You two broke up?" Lance's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Yeah, would you mind checking who's sitting across from Michael?" Jean asked quickly.

Without a word Lance reached past Bobby's seat for the card. He read it and looked up at Jean. "It's Rahne."

Jean let out a sigh and said, "Great, just great."

* * *

There were only a couple of minutes left until the dinner was to start. Rahne conceded that it was about time to get out of the bathroom. She didn't want to be rude and show up late. But at the same time she dreaded the very thought of getting out there. At least she had the comforting knowledge of Rogue switching her seat. Before she was slotted to sit right next to Michael, now, she hoped, she'd be sitting at the other end of the table.

"Rahne," a voice hissed for her.

"Jubilee?" Rahne asked, and the next second Jubilee was stepping inside the washroom.

"Hey girl, this thing is about to start. We better get going," Jubilee encouraged.

Rahne gave her friend a faint smile. "Yeah I know. I was just about to come out."

"Ok then, let's go," Jubilee urged.

Rahne hesitated. "Amara" she called. "Come on, it's time to get out of here."

There was a groan coming from one of the stalls.

"Amara?" Jubilee asked confused.

"Yeah she's in there, hyperventilating, I think," Rahne answered.

"Are you done hyperventilating yet?" Jubilee called, getting a 'what are you doing?' look from Rahne.

There was no response. Rahne and Jubilee shared a worried glance. And then they heard the squeak of the bathroom stall door and Amara emerged, stony faced and pale.

"Let's go," she said in a no nonsense way.

Amara led the way and headed for her seat across from Pietro. They watched as he stared at her tentatively.

Then Rahne glanced down the table to see a few empty spots, including one across from Michael. "I wonder which seat is mine?" she commented.

"Oh, I know where you're sitting," Jubilee answered helpfully. "You're sitting next to Bobby."

"Thanks," Rahne said as Jubilee started for her seat. Rahne scanned the table for Bobby and found him right next to Lance, and an empty seat next to him right across from Michael. Rahne let out a groan of her own and silently cursed Rogue.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought with a review. Thanks.

And thanks to those that reviewed: **Rogue14; MarkC; molace;** and **TPolTucker**.

Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hi again. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 21:**

"Rogue?" Kitty whispered.

Rogue leaned over to Kitty to hear her better. "Yeah?" she said around a mouthful of salad.

"Is it just me, or do like way too many people look miserable right now?" Kitty asked as discretely as possible.

"Yeah I thought so too," Scott added, hearing Kitty's query.

Rogue looked from the two of them and then down the rest of the table. "Ah don't know what ya two are talking about."

"Actually Rogue, I noticed it too," Kurt spoke up.

"It's because you didn't switch the seats around like you were supposed to," Kitty accused.

Rogue looked down the table at some particularly sullen looking faces: Pietro, Amara, John, Jean, Michael, Rahne and Lance. Even Wanda and Evan didn't look too happy.

"Rogue what did you do?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Ah didn't do anything. They're tha ones making each other miserable. Ah'm just giving them ah push in tha right direction," Rogue somewhat confessed.

Kitty looked back down the table. "At least you hope it's the right direction."

* * *

'Wow, this is uncomfortable,' Michael thought as he took a bite of his chicken. He looked up at Rahne sitting across from him. She was staring down at her barely touched plate. So far, that evening, Rahne had not looked at him directly.

He really wanted to talk to her, but with Jean so close by, it would definitely feel weird. But he had to weigh his options. What was worse, sitting with a silent Rahne who couldn't stand to look at him, _or_ talk to her with everyone listening close by?

He made his choice and took a deep breath.

"Rahne, I want to be with you!" he blurted out.

He winced at the reaction his words got from her. She looked up at him, finally, but with startled doe like eyes.

He needed to fix his mess up. "I really care about you." It didn't work. She looked at him in disbelief and threw a panicked look Jean's way. He knew Jean had been right. He wanted to say something to erase the tears in her eyes.

"Rahne, I-"

"Michael, Evan, don't you guys think it's time for your speeches?" Jubilee cut him off.

Michael looked Jubilee's way in question.

"Yeah man. I think you should go first," Evan echoed.

He didn't want to. He wanted to talk to Rahne. Michael turned to look at her again. Rahne had turned her head so he could only see the side of her face.

He suddenly heard tapping sounds and turned back to see Jubilee tapping her water glass with a spoon. All eyes came their way and he knew there was no way out.

Michael cleared his throat and reluctantly stood with his water glass in hand. All eyes were on him and he already felt self-conscious.

"Umm… Hello everyone…" he started off nervously. "First I just want to start off by congratulating our two happy couples." Everyone clapped. "I haven't known them as long as you all have, but I can say they've become my best friends. I first met Rogue in the middle of a little boy crisis. But after getting to know Rogue I knew that Rogue and Scott were meant for each other.

"And that's what love is all about." He paused, looking at Rahne now. "When you love someone, you need to tell them, be with them. It's not right keeping two people apart. It's _just_ not right, to keep them apart. But do you guys know what's even more wrong? It's when the people doing the separating are the two people who are supposed to be together. That's just wrong!"

Everyone stared at Michael, including Rahne, all wondering how his speech turned into a rant.

But Michael wasn't done yet. He gave Rahne an intense look and asked, "Do you love me Rahne?" Everyone gasped, Rahne loudest of them all. "Because I love you. And I don't know if I've been reading your messages wrong but I got the feeling you at least cared about me."

"I- uh- I-" Rahne stuttered, completely flustered.

"I need an answer Rahne because these past few days have been crazy on me!" Michael said adamantly.

"Michael, you're with Jean!" Rahne yelled, scandalized.

He shook his head furiously. "No, I'm not. We broke up a few days ago. I've been trying to tell you that! I've been trying to tell you I love you!"

"What?" Rahne said, completely shocked.

"Yes Rahne I love you. Now please just let me know do you feel the same?"

Rahne stared up at him; one thought going through her head, 'he love's me.' "Yes Michael I love you."

"Yes!" Michael shouted.

"Yes!" they heard from down the table.

Michael and Rahne stared at Rogue who was cheering them on and realized all eyes were on them. They looked at each other, both red faced, and shared a smile.

Michael slowly sat down. "Umm…. How about we talk a little later. Evan it's your turn."

Evan began to stand up.

"No wait Daniels. Sit down."

"Pietro," Wanda warned her brother.

"No, I've got something to say too," Pietro cut his sister off. "Michael is right. The worst thing in the world is keeping two people who belong together apart." Pietro turned his gaze to Amara. "Amara we belong together."

"Pietro, what are you doing?" Amara hissed, happy but embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey, mate, sit down" John stood up and said angrily.

"John, sit down!" Rogue ordered. She gave him a glare that he couldn't ignore and promptly sat down.

"Amara, you've been my best friend for awhile now. You helped me out through some tough times. And how have I repaid you? By not paying attention to you, that's how. I'm an awful person, I know. I'll say it again, I'm an ass," Pietro continued.

"Pietro…" Amara sighed, "No you're not."

"No, I am. If I wasn't I would have noticed sooner that you had feelings for me," Pietro added, as Amara blushed. "And that I have feelings for you too."

"Really?" Amara asked, amazed.

"I'm in love with you Amara!" Pietro declared.

"Oh my God! I love you too!" Amara announced.

"Yes!" Rogue shouted again, as John shouted at the same time, "No!"

"Umm… we're gong to talk later too," Amara said quickly to Pietro, who sat down.

Rogue stood up, "Guys this is just such an awesome day!"

* * *

Well there are only two chapters left. Hopefully soon too come. And then that's it for this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have.

Anyways thanks to my three reviewers: **Rogue14, MarkC** and** molace**. And thanks to anyone else who had been reading this.

Leave a review and let me know what you think of this story.

Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yikes, it's been way too long since I last updated. That is definitely a bad thing. Anyways, I'm sorry, and here is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 22:**

Jean grabbed a drink off a tray from a passing waiter. She thanked him as he walked away. Taking a sip from her drink, she scanned the room and spotted the person she had been hoping to find.

She locked eyes with Lance and casually strolled towards him. "Hey," he greeted her, as she finally stood in front of him.

"Hi," she replied, smiling, taking another sip of her drink. "So… that was one weird rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah, it was pretty dramatic," Lance agreed.

"I just can't believe Pietro's confession. Michael, I can understand, but Pietro?" she said unbelievingly.

"Well let's just say I gave him a little push in the right direction," Lance confided.

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm tired of all the games everyone's been playing. If you like someone be with them," Lance said in a no-nonsense tone.

Jean knew what he said was true and was tired of the games as well.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, Lance, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I like you! Would you like to be my date for the wedding?"

To Jean's surprise, Lance did not look the least bit shocked. "Sure," he answered nonchalantly.

"Really?" Jean asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I like you too," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

"So…" Amara began, taking Pietro's proffered hand as he led them to the corner of the room. There was a single chair there which Pietro insisted she sit in, while he stood in front of her.

Her heart soared every time she looked up at him.

"_So..."_ he replied, smiling flirtatiously at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You really do love me?" she asked for confirmation.

Pietro kneeled down in front of her. He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips, causing her cheeks to redden. "Yes."

"Wow," Amara said breathlessly. "I just- wow!"

Pietro chuckled. "I'm the one that should be amazed, that someone as great as you could love me."

Amara smiled widely. "I do love you. I think I've loved you since the first time you called me Lavagirl."

This humorous comment had the opposite affect than Amara thought it would. Pietro sighed and said, "I'm sorry Amara."

"For what?"

"For taking so long to figure out my feelings. I mean after Rogue, I wasn't really looking for another relationship. I did need a friend though, and you were there. And now I realize I can't live without you."

Amara threw her arms around him and claimed, "I can't live without you either, Pietro." And that was right before they shared their very first kiss.

* * *

"I'm sorry Michael," Rahne announced.

"What do you need to be sorry for?" Michael asked, watching her intently.

"For not listening, for not giving you a chance to explain," Rahne elaborated.

Michael placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Rahne, you've got nothing to apologize for. All that matters is that we're together now," he declared.

Rahne covered one of his hands with her own and smiled. "We are together now," she said in wonder.

"Yes," he confirmed, pulling her into a hug. "And you actually love me."

"Hey, you love me too," Rahne stated happily.

* * *

"Look at that," Wanda said in wonder.

Evan looked at the sight of Lance and Jean dancing close. "I've got to admit that sight relieves me."

Wanda turned to face Evan, giving him a confused look. "Why?"

He let out a sigh. "Well, when you first told me Lance was coming back, I didn't know what to think. And then I sort of expected the worst."

"Me with Lance?" she inquired.

He nodded. "I mean you cared about him a lot. And things between you two didn't really end. So… I got scared."

"Evan I did care for him, still do. But, never in the way I care about you. I love you completely," Wanda detailed.

"Whew, that is very good to hear," Evan admitted.

"Good, because it is the truth."

"Well, the truth is you're amazing and I love you."

* * *

"Who said things wouldn't go wrong?"

"You did Rogue," three voices chimed together.

"And who was right?" Rogue asked.

"You were right!"

"Exactly! Ah told ya ah knew what ah was doing. Ah was right, they just needed ah little guiding," Rogue explained knowingly.

"Well if you ask me I'd say that was a pretty daring call you made," Scott told her. "Not switching the seats around."

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least now ya've learned something for after we're married," Rogue told him.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"That ah'm always right," she said cheerfully.

"I've already taught Kurt that one," Kitty announced.

The two guys groaned.

"Don't remind me," Kurt whined.

And then they all shared a laugh.

* * *

tt11tt

* * *

That's it for now. This was kind of a finishing up the loose ends chapter. There's one more left. It will be more like an epilogue then a full chapter. I really could have added it to this one but I'm too tired right now. So hopefully I'll update soon.

Thanks for the reviews: **Rogue14; MarkC**; and **molace**. And of course, thanks to anyone else who has been reading along as well.

I'll try my best to update soon!

Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23: The Epilogue

**A/N:** I've been very bad. I completely forgot about this story. And yes, it's been about a year since I've updated. I'm not sure how I forgot about this, since I only had one last chapter to post. But anyways here it is. The End. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 23: The Epilogue**

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You, gentlemen, may now kiss your brides."

Both Scott and Kurt eagerly leaned into their respective wives, while everyone in attendance stood up and cheered excitedly.

The whirlwind romances that had begun two years before had now calmed. And what was left was a long and everlasting love that every other confused couple would like to claim as their own one day.

Rogue and Scott, Kurt and Kitty, were the models that many would like to copy. And for Wanda and Evan, Lance and Jean, Michael and Rahne, Pietro and Amara, they each hoped they'd found their own everlasting love.

* * *

"Rogue, be careful!" Scott said anxiously to his wife. "Here, let me help you down."

"Scott ah'm just trying ta sit down on ah picnic blanket," Rogue exclaimed. "Man, with all this fussing, ya'd think ah was going ta break in two instead of just being on tha verge of giving birth."

Kitty, who was sitting close by, giggled at the couples antics.

"Hey, don't laugh. At least mah husband doesn't insist on carrying meh everywhere," Rogue shot at her friend.

"Well I would, if I didn't know you'd kill me after I offered," Scott said dryly.

"It's not that bad. And he doesn't carry me everywhere," Kitty added.

The next second there was a puff of smoke. "Are you guys talking about me?" Kurt questioned.

"We were just saying how sweet you are," Kitty fibbed.

"I am," Kurt agreed. "Aren't I?"

He leaned in to give his wife a quick kiss. All the while Rogue was making mock gagging gestures. Kurt pulled back just in time to see Rogue's gestures.

"I can't wait for you guys to have the babies," Kurt exclaimed.

"I know me too. We're going to be parents!" Scott said happily, slipping into daydream world.

"Well there's that, but also because, we'll have happy cheerful Rogue back," Kurt joked.

Rogue threw a grape at her brother as everyone laughed.

"Funny Kurt, real funny," Rogue said sarcastically. "But ya're right Scott. We're going to be great parents. We'll give our babies everything our parents didn't or couldn't give them."

"They'll have a great future," Kitty added.

"The best," Scott agreed.

"I can just picture it now…" Kurt trailed off.

And the foursome relaxed on the picnic blanket, staring off as each one of them pictured their ideal, perfect futures. Hoping it would all come true, but not knowing exactly what was to come.

* * *

The End….

For Now!

* * *

Well that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't guessed already there will be another sequel coming up to this series. As soon as I have some free time I'll post the first chapter.

Thanks to **MarkC, Rogue14** and **molace** for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to anyone else who may have read this.


End file.
